Dream A Little Dream
by SolaceActor
Summary: Cosmo is in need of an assistant. Harriet Juno seems to fit the bill perfectly. But just how perfect is she? Why is she afraid of the dark and being seen as impolite? Cosmo, Don and Kathy find out. Cosmo/OC Rated M for a reason fluff. Geez, I'm such a whore - - Please read the note at the beginning. Cheers.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so Immortality is on Hiatus. I decided that in order to quench your thirst for **_**some **_**stories, I would work on another one while I figure out how to continue with Immortality. Just to let you know, the 'It's in your house' thing came from the top of my head. I have no idea how it'll fit. But don't worry. It will once I'm done. So, here's a filler really. Also, I'm writing an epilogue for this but I wanted to know if you guys wanted a lemon or not. There will no doubt be a lemon in Immortality and in The Science Of Seduction, so please let me know if I should add a lemon in the epilogue for this one. Pretty limey stuff in this one. Geez, I'm a whore, aren't I? -_- Anyway, hope you enjoy it. **

"I'm telling ya, Cosmo, you need an assistant." Were the words that I heard when I sat at the piano. I glanced around, looking for the conversation, but in vain. I never was very gifted in sight. My vision wasn't _abysmal_ (glasses were unnecessary), but still not 20:20. My brown wavy hair wasn't the same as all the girls nowadays. They had short, very curly hair. I liked it but it just wasn't me. So, I remained different by growing my hair to my shoulder blades. My tawny eyes flitted across the music sheet and my nose crinkled. This wasn't something to be played at a party, especially not an important one like this. _I'll spice it up a little_. No harm in that.

My fingers drifted across the piano with ease, the notes I wanted to play swirling around in my brain, waiting to be made from the beautiful instrument in front of me. After the first few seconds of my playing, some of the guests turn to look at me but soon lost interest. There were two people, however, who remained 'captivated' by my music. I didn't chance a look at them; I'd get distracted. "What about her?" One of them asked their partner. I had a feeling that these were the two people I had heard speaking earlier.

"Well… I don't know… I don't even know her." The other replied and my ears perked up a little.  
"Never stopped you before." The first said cheekily. I chanced a glance up, to 'casually survey my surroundings', and soon my eyes landed on the two men who had been speaking about me.

The first was the man I recognised as Don Lockwood. He was the most famous actor out there and lived up to his name very well. Don was apparently in a romantic relationship with his screening partner, Lina Lamont, but I didn't believe it for a second. His black hair was slicked back and his dark eyes glistened with humour. Don enjoyed the spotlight, from what I could gather, and he was a genuine person. He amused me whenever I saw him on film or at the many Hollywood parties I had been instructed to play at. But he was never seen without Lamont or Cosmo. Cosmo being his best friend. Cosmo being the man who was standing beside him.

He had lighter brown hair than Don and it was styled so that it was combed back as well but was a little bigger at the front. It suited him. He looked to be like the kind of person I was. His very bright blue eyes gazed at me and his suit looked simply delectable upon him. In case you haven't noticed; I'm a sap for romance and the tingles you get when you see someone compatible. I can tell you now, though, that Cosmo was giving me tingles all over my body. I nearly stumbled on a note and I covered it up quickly, looking back at my work.

"I think she took a shine to you, Cosmo, old pal." Don said, clapping his friend and musician on the back. Cosmo could have grinned or he could have sneered for all I knew. But I was pretty sure that Cosmo would be grinning; he was a happy man. "Why not go over there and talk to her, huh? See if she's worth it." Don encouraged. After a few moments of no reply from Cosmo, I believed that they had left. But instead, just as the song finished, someone leaned on the side of the piano. I looked up from the last note and nearly gasped at Cosmo Brown, who was grinning like a mad man at me. It was infectious.

"You're a pretty good player, huh." He stated more than asked. I shrugged sheepishly, trying not to come off as impolite. I had a habit of doing that and I wanted to try extra hard not to this time. _Why?_ I daren't answer that question. "I suppose…" I said softly and then turned the music sheet.  
"Do you write your own stuff?" I nodded with a little smile. I was suddenly all shy and gooey… What's happened to me? "What's your name?" He asked curiously.  
"Harriet Juno. I don't need to ask you your name, of course, Mr Brown." Must. Remain. Polite. If I make a wrong move, it's all over. My career, my dignity, my interest in Cosmo… Gone. What am I talking about? 'My interest in Cosmo', what am I doing? I'm just… Be quiet.

"Can you do errands quickly and efficiently?" That came out of the blue. I looked up into his blue eyes and smiled. I think my shyness was beginning to melt away. Here goes nothing. "Yes, I can. I was a secretary once." He cocked his head in interest.  
"Oh? It didn't work out?" I shook my head, not at all sadly. In fact, I had a large smile painted upon my face.  
"Not at all. And I for one am glad." I responded cheerfully. He seemed surprised at my sudden change in demeanour but he didn't take it badly. In fact, it encouraged him.

"Well, that's good! I don't need to ask if you can play or not and you're such a pretty little thing I don't think I could refuse if I tried." He chortled with a wink. I probably blushed but I smiled nonetheless. "How would you like to become my new assistant?" His _assistant_? Seriously? After a minute interview? Already? What would my aunt think? She'd be angry… In that case… I… Yes!  
"Yes please! Definitely!" He laughed loudly at my eagerness, "Thank you so much!" He then moved away from the piano and held a hand out to me. "You start today." His eyes glinted mischievously and I found that I simply couldn't say no for the life of me. But why _would_ I say no?

"Where are we going?" I asked curiously as Cosmo led me through the guests. I had never been gifted with height either. Cosmo was a head taller than me and all of these people simply towered over me. "Surprise for Don and Lina."  
"What's the surprise?" I questioned with a small smile. He looked down at me and it was then that I realised our hands were still entwined. "Wouldn't be a surprise if I told ya." He reasoned playfully and we pressed through the crowd.

We came to a stop near a doorway and I spied Mr Simpson, the contract holder of Don and Lamont. A very large cake was being wheeled through the doorway. "I have a delicious surprise. It's a very special cake; I want you two to have the first slice." And then the cake broke.

A woman in a pink hat, pink outfit and pink… thing on her wrist burst out with a big grin on her face and arms outstretched. She had a pocket-like case on her hip and she seemed very happy. When she locked eyes with Don, her face went to pure shock. Don seemed surprised but amused. I couldn't properly hear Don's voice over the commotion of applause and Cosmo pulled me closer to him. Why, I couldn't comprehend, but I was not uncomfortable with the notion.

Trumpets sounded and many other women wearing the same outfit rushed in through the door. The woman on the cake climbed out, and with a helping hand from Don, dashed to the open space. They were going around and throwing streamers everywhere. Don was following the woman who had been inside of the cake. "She's got an admirer." I observed with a smile, having to raise my voice to be heard over the trumpets. Cosmo nodded but from the corner of my eye, I could see that he wasn't watching the chorus girls; he was, in fact, watching me. All of them assembled in the open space and I watched on in fascination as they sang and danced so effortlessly in such a tightly compacted group. I found myself laughing through it and shook my head in amusement. Cosmo had loosely draped an arm around my shoulder and I didn't object. My feet were my priority.

They were tapping to their own wish. I frowned down at them and willed them to stop. They didn't; they merely continued dancing a little to their content. It wasn't large dancing, but it was enough to draw the attention of Cosmo and some girls in the group. They _pulled_ me in to their midst and went into an open circle, giving me space to dance. All of a sudden, I didn't want to dance but with some prodding and cheers, particularly loud ones from Cosmo and Don, I began to tap dance.

Tapping had always been my passion. Making a career out of that was difficult, however, so I made my way in the world with writing the music, and then tapping to it afterwards, making up a dance to each piece I created. Usually, however, it was improvisation. So, as I twisted and kicked and tapped, I felt like I was feeling letting my soul free. I hadn't danced in a long while. It felt like I was letting go and just being me.

The song was about to end and I had to backtrack with the girls to avoid being trampled. Fortunately, as Don grabbed the girl he had been staring at before and during the dance, Cosmo yanked me out of the way. I must have looked like such a sight, but instead of pushing me away for my vulgar dancing, he just grinned and put a hand on my shoulder. "You didn't tell me you could tap." He said, still laughing. He didn't sound accusing at all, which relieved me. I shrugged a little.  
"I didn't think it was necessary for you to know. I'm your assistant, after all. Not a dancer." He then winked at me.  
"With talent like that, you could be." My heart fluttered but I ignored it. I then glanced at the two lovebirds, only to almost burst out laughing.

The woman in pink had picked up a cake and thrown it, intending to get Don, but instead planted it on Lamont's face, who had no doubt stormed over to accuse the girl and insult her. All hope of containing myself was lost when Cosmo belted laughter anyway. I got the idea that he wasn't overly keen of her either. Cosmo walked over, tugging me with him, and then stood with his arms crossed. "Lina, you've never looked lovelier." He joked with a big smile. I didn't catch what Don said after that because Lina looked at me through the sponge and icing all over her face. I think she mistook me for the incredible woman that I just _had_ to meet.

"You… How dare you do this to Lina Lamont! You'll rue the day you were born! I'll get you, I swear, I'll get you!" Her voice was _much_ higher than I thought it would be and I almost sniggered at it but when she tried to swipe at me with her claw-like nails, I let it out. "Sorry, but I didn't expect your voice to be that high." I snorted and she gasped at my insolence. It just made Cosmo laugh even more but he still pushed me behind him a little. "Now, now, Lina. Harriet here wasn't the lovely woman who threw the cake in your face. She's my assistant and good friend." He chided her. Don took the opportunity to run through the door all of the dancers had disappeared through and Cosmo quickly dragged me away as Lina tried to wipe some of the cake away.

"You got a home to go to?" Cosmo asked me as we left the party, his hands in his pockets. I had been escorted with the band and I wasn't leaving with them. "Sorta. I live with my aunt." Whom I was dreading to see. Maybe becoming Cosmo's assistant was a bad idea… I'd spent such a nice night around such pleasant people and going back would be like a cold bucket of water splashed on my face. Not to mention I had been out for the majority of the night. He looked down at me. "Got a way of getting there?" I looked back at the band members, who were now in separate cars and were already driving away. I pursed my lips and shook my head. "Not anymore." As the last car drove off. Cosmo didn't seem too down-hearted about it. In fact, his smile intensified and he put his arm around my shoulder. _He's really flirtatious… Maybe, when I get to know him better, I'll be the same. At least, to him anyways…_

"Well, I'll give ya a ride back." He offered as we walked closer to his car. It was simply beautiful. I had never been very good at cars or mechanics but this was a thing of beauty. It looked pristine in white and pretty much screamed elegance. "It's… beautiful." I muttered as I stepped over to it and surveyed it. Elegant and classy.  
"Well, I'm glad you like it. Come on, tell me your address and I'll give ya a ride there." I grinned up at him.  
"That would be marvellous. It's 33 Uptree Avenue." He nodded and merely hopped over the passenger door and then settled into the driver's seat. I, however, slowly opened the door as if terrified it would break, and carefully sat in the seat, closing the door gently behind me. He laughed at my behaviour. "This girl's been through plenty, Harriet. No need to be cautious." He informed me and I relaxed a little.

The car drive was uneventful and we didn't speak much. It was a comfortable silence, like nothing else really needed to be said. But when we did, it was about our instruments. I also learned that Don was proficient in violin. When the car stopped outside of my house, Cosmo turned to me, his arm raised at an angle and he rested his hand upon it. I raised an amused eyebrow. _Yes, he is _definitely_ flirting with me_. "Enjoy the ride?" He asked with a big beam upon his face. I nodded with a smile of my own.  
"Indeed I did, Mr Brown. Thank you for driving me home." I said gratefully and then opened the door of the car. I turned and closed it, trying not to make eye contact with my new employer. I was at the door when Cosmo spoke again.

"Call me Cosmo, Harriet." He said loudly, making sure I could hear him. I turned to him and found that he was looking at me with his right arm stretched over the passenger seat and his left resting on the door. I stood and waited for a moment. _This would be a romantic moment. If this was a film, Cosmo would jump out of that car, hug me to him and tell me never to leave him. And I would respond by kissing him passionately and promising that I wouldn't. But this isn't a movie. Sadly._ "Then thank you, Cosmo. For the drive and the job. I fully appreciate it."  
"You're a very talented woman, Harriet. I won't let that go to waste." The compliment made me blush and I nodded.  
"Thank you. Good night Cosmo." I whispered and then unlocked the door and pushed it open.

"Harriet Ann Juno, where the hell have you been?" Oh no… The door was still open and I knew that Cosmo could still hear everything. I winced visibly and looked up at my aunt now thundering down the stairs. I made to step inside but she held the door open, not noticing Cosmo watching. I dared not to turn and tell him that he should go. "Oh no, you're not coming in just yet! I'll repeat myself, _where_ the _hell_ have you been?" She screamed and I whimpered feebly.  
"I told you… I had an opening at the Hollywood party…" I mumbled shamefully. I'm a disgrace. My parents died when I was younger and left me to this woman, believing I would become stronger like her. Instead, I was a disappointment.

"Party or not, you come home at 3 in the morning! I can't be the only one to be hauling my ass around doing all the work! That job of yours doesn't even get you enough money to stay here! I may as well kick you out right now!" My aunt was a _big_ woman. She was very sturdy and big-boned. She was muscled and rather fat and her pronounced cheekbones made her an aesthetically displeasing person to look upon. I told her that once, when I was feeling particularly rebellious… I got a black eye and a broken knee cap for that. I suppose it's no secret that she beats me. You must have worked it out on your own anyway.

"Please don't…" I pleaded softly with my head hung and tears streaming down my face. It fuelled her anger.  
"Well, I don't think I have a choice! And for god's sake, child, wipe those stupid tears away and stand up for yourself! The reason you're such a failure is that you don't even stand up for who you are! You're just pitiful… You're pathetic! You're…" She was cut off by Cosmo, whom put an arm around my waist rather than shoulder.  
"My new assistant and fiancé." Whoa, where did that come from? His fiancé? I don't recall being proposed to! I looked up at him and found him looking at me emotionlessly. Oh god… I'm a failure. He won't smile. He won't show me any emotion. I've done something so stupid. I'm just an idiot.

"I don't care who the hell she is or who the hell you are!" I was surprised that she had yet to recognise Cosmo. I'm quite glad she didn't actually. "This girl is outta my house! A poor excuse of a woman. Her parents were lucky to be dead. Lucky they're not here to see what she is." She jabbed a sausage-like finger at me.  
"Now that's enough! Harriet is a sweet girl and she's a pleasure to know! She's beautiful, incredible and caring! I'm in love with her, we're gonna get married and we don't care what you say!" Wow, he is a talented liar. He should have been an actor. My aunt burst out laughing.  
"She's never even mentioned you! Prove it!" I think I snapped. I stood up straight and glared at her. She was surprised but didn't back down.

"How dare you! How dare you question who we are! Who I am as a human being! I can't believe I've put up with you for this long! My job brings in more money than your entire bakery does! If it weren't for me, you would have lost your house a long time ago!" I was slapped across the face by a big meaty hand and it _hurt_.  
"Why, you insolent little-." She didn't get to finish her sentence. Cosmo slammed the door in her face, literally, and pulled me to the car. The door opened as Cosmo stepped on the gas pedal and we sped away from my abusive aunt.

I suddenly chuckled. Cosmo looked at me like I was crazy. "I just thought… You know how 'agony aunts' are supposed to help?" He nodded a little, making sure to keep one eye on the road, "Well, she actually caused me agony… The irony is saddening." And then the tears came on again.  
"Hey, hey, hey, hey…" Cosmo said, reaching a hand out to place on my shaking shoulders, "Don't worry… Here, look, we'll go to my place, we'll sort something out… Look, we're nearly there already." I peered up from behind my hands and found we were in Beverly Hills.  
"But don't you live with Don?" I whispered shakily. He shrugged a little.  
"He won't mind, trust me." He assured me and I nodded wearily.

The car stopped and Cosmo got out first. He crossed to my door and instead of opening it, merely reached over the top and lifted me out like a child. _I probably just seem like a child. I'm nothing_. He held me close to him, an arm around my waist and a hand in my left, as he led me to the door. He opened it, without unlocking it I noticed, and pushed me in, closing the door then locking it behind him. The lights were on, so I guessed that Don was in.

"Cosmo, you've been out for ages! Where the hell ya been?" Don shouted from another room and walked into the entrance hall. He stopped at the sight of me and then looked at Cosmo in such a masculine way that I knew what he was implying; he thought Cosmo was bringing me home as a one-night stand. "It's not what you think, Don. It's Harriet, my assistant." Don finally recognised me and approached.  
"Well, it's lovely to meet you again, Harriet, if I may call you that?" He was so polite. I hadn't been expecting it but I had always known that Don was a kind man. More so than Lamont, that's for sure. "Yes, it's fine, Mr Lockwood." He grinned a little at my formalities.  
"Don't worry, Harriet, you can call me Don." He then turned to Cosmo, "So, why's she here?" Cosmo kept his arm around me and his hand in mine as he spoke, squeezing to reassure me.

"I drove her home and her aunt came out. She was a proper big lady, Don!" He exclaimed and Don laughed in return. "I mean, she was like a cow!" I ended up laughing a little, agreeing with his description. He squeezed me a little again, as if approving of my improved mood. "Anyway, she came out and hurled a whole load of awful insults at her, so I stepped up and defended her. She stood up for herself as well." Yet _again_, he squeezed me, a little tighter this time, as though he were applauding me for it. I liked the sensation it gave me. "Her aunt struck her and then I closed the door on her and we got out of there real quick." Cosmo telling the events made it sound more innocent than it really was and I was getting over it already. After all, it was a nightly thing.

"She struck her?" Don asked in disbelief. Cosmo nodded and gently moved my hair out of the way to show the bruise forming on my cheek. Don hissed at the sight of it in sympathy. I shrugged. "It's fine now." Now they both looked at me crazily. "I've had worse." I reminded them and they seemed to settle a little. Yes, it could have been worse. She could have bustled back inside and gotten her favourite lacrosse stick. "What's the worst you've had?" Don questioned curiously. Cosmo was about to chide him but I spoke across him, hoping he wouldn't mind my rudeness. "I've been beaten by her lacrosse stick, chucked down the stairs and then forced to stay in the garden with no keys to the house or shed." I said nonchalantly, as though I wasn't talking about my harshest beating. A stunned silence ensued.

"Jesus…" Don rubbed his hand across his face, "Well, you sure has hell can't go back. Stay here for as long as you need." I smiled in gratitude.  
"Thank you, Don." He nodded and smiled grimly, and then shuffled into the room he had been in before. Cosmo began walking me over to some stairs.  
"Right, we'll get you settled in to the guest bedroom. Don't usually have guests here but it's a good thing we agreed to have the music room renovated into a guest room. Of course, we added a room on to the house for all the instruments." I stopped abruptly one stair and he looked at me, puzzled.

"You have a music room?" I asked in surprise. A music room… Most I had back at home-my _aunt's_ home. Not mine anymore. I don't live there. Anyway, the most I had back _there_ was a little piano in the corner of my closet bedroom. I also had a violin stashed in my drawers and a viola under my bed. I played them when _she_ wasn't in. I also tapped in the kitchen when _she_ was at work.

Cosmo grinned. "Yes, indeed we do. Tomorrow, well, later today I mean, I'll show it to ya. After all, you _are_ my new assistant." I think I could have hugged him then. Damn these stupid formalities. "Now, come on. You look dead-beat." And he pulled me up with him by the hand, entwining our fingers like it was nothing. Perhaps it was. It saddened me but I didn't let on.

We soon came to a white door and Cosmo leaned against the door jamb, his arm the same way it had been in the car and his head resting on it again. "You're gonna love this." He promised and then opened the door with his free hand. And he was right. I did.

The bed was positively _huge_ and had a lovely white bed spread on it. The room was pristine and white, much like Cosmo's car, and the floor was a beautiful mahogany. The room had a white dresser, a dressing screen, a full length mirror, a wardrobe and a chair by the balcony window. My hands had found their way up to my face as I looked on in wonder. I turned back to Cosmo who was now on the inside of the room but his arm still up. "This can't possibly be _my_ room." I exclaimed in disbelief. His grin merely intensified.

"It most certainly is." He moved from his position suddenly, sprinted past me and leaped onto the bed. I winced a little but when all was fine, it didn't matter. We laughed a little and when it died down, Cosmo raised his head to gaze at me. "Come on, join me." He said lowly, beckoning me with a single finger. I had a feeling that he was trying to be seductive and I'm sorry to say that he was succeeding. I walked over and perched on the end of the bed, marvelling at its softness and how much the mattress sank.

"No, not like that! You gotta _jump_ on it!" Cosmo reminded me and I laughed, "Here, look, I'll move out of the way and you try it." He did as he said and he crawled off of the bed. I laughed at his behaviour and then he gestured to it. Grinning, I stepped back a few paces and then ran at it, jumping into the air and landed on the bed. Or at least, did for a moment; I tumbled off the other end. I hit the floor loudly and I heard Cosmo laugh from the other side and then it stopped. "You alright, Harriet?" He called. Hmm… Perhaps some fun could be had here… I decided not to answer. "Harriet…?" His voice was no longer full of mirth; it was full of concern. "Harriet, are you okay?" I abruptly sat up and laughed my head off. He looked at me like I was crazy and then burst out laughing as well. "Damn it, Harriet, you had worried for a moment there!" I didn't really notice. I was still laughing when he rifled through the drawers for a nightgown. I didn't ask why they had feminine clothes in an all-male house. Perhaps they cross-dressed or perhaps Lina visited a lot. The former thought just made me continue giggling.

He pulled out a knee-length navy blue night gown. It wasn't silk, thank god. Instead, it was cotton and was very soft against the skin. I took it carefully from his fingers and went behind the screen, indicating that he needn't leave yet. So, as I changed, I heard Cosmo settle on the bed. There were holes at the top of the screen and I peeped through the top. Cosmo was lying on his back, hands behind his head, and he was smiling. Not hugely. Just softly. He seemed content. I pulled the dress up slowly, revelling in the softness, and checked that nothing was on display. It was a rather modest dress actually. I walked out from behind the screen timidly and Cosmo looked at me, turning his head to view me. I didn't say anything. "You look lovely, Harriet, dear." He assured me and I smiled softly. "Right, bed time!" I laughed and crawled onto the bed, settling underneath the covers.

Cosmo walked away from the bed and stopped at the door, looking back at me. "I'm just down the hall if ya need anything." He reminded me and I nodded. He switched off the light and just before he left, I spoke.  
"Cosmo." He turned back to see me. I couldn't see his face but he could see mine. I hesitated for a moment but continued anyway. "Thank you. So much. For everything." I think he smiled. There was a smile in his voice when he spoke.  
"As I said before, how could I refuse such a pretty little thing like you?" I chuckled a little, "Good night, Harriet, dear."  
"Good night, Cosmo."

**You guys must really hate me. I watched Singin' in the Rain and I noticed that Cosmo just didn't get enough love! That's not fair! Poor Cosmo :(. So, I devised a story plan! Of course, it'll go along with the movie. I'm much quicker at stories if they're going along with a film/TV show. I don't have the patience to write chapters of my own. It's a peeve, I guess -.- Cheers folks. Adios. **

**Luna **


	2. Chapter 2

**Just apologising for the sudden time skip. I figured I'd leave it to your imagination how Harriet settled in. She's officially living with Cosmo and Don and is by now very close with them.**

3 weeks later 

"Don's acting all strange lately. He's all glum. You got any clue why?" Cosmo asked as we sat in the music room. Cosmo was learning a new piece and I'd turn the page. He didn't enjoy learning new pieces; he liked writing his own stuff and improvising. I shrugged a little. "Well, I haven't seen that girl around for a while. You know the one. She threw the cake in Lina's face." We both giggled a little as Cosmo played the notes beautifully.

"That's true…" He stopped playing and looked up at me, "Hey… you're right! It _is_ that girl! I think she was called Kathy Selden… Yeah, she was one of the dancers." He thought aloud. I nodded and leaned on the piano casually. I was a lot more _me_ now. I'd grown accustomed to Cosmo's and Don's company and they were very pleasant men. I was, of course, closer to Cosmo.

"We gotta find a way to get them to see each other again…" I muttered and Cosmo hummed in agreement. Every now and then, he would play a chord or two. I smiled slightly and then it hit me. "Cosmo!" He looked up in curiosity. "We could get Don and Kathy to meet up in a movie! Kathy's a dancer and there's going to be plenty of musicals now that we have Talkies around!" I exclaimed. Cosmo seemed to be thinking for a moment. After a few moments, a smile broke out on his face.  
"That's wonderful, Harriet! Genius!" He sprang up from his seat and lifted me into his arms and spun me around. I returned the embrace and laughed. He set me down and kissed my forehead enthusiastically. "You're just brilliant, darling." He complimented and then pulled me by the hand away from the music room.

"I've always wanted to see a film in the making!" I told Cosmo excitedly as we sat at the piano in Monumental Pictures' studio. He merely smiled in response and I couldn't help but fidget in my seat. Cosmo had brought me along to help him do some complex notes that he couldn't reach. Roscoe Dexter didn't know quite yet that I would be accompanying him but Cosmo seemed adamant on bringing me along. So who I was to refuse?

"Well, I've been busy." Cosmo and I looked up from each other to see Don wearing a Renaissance outfit, wig and all, with Lina standing with her hands on her hips. I grimaced and Cosmo shook his head with a smile. "And I know what you've been busy at; looking for that girl." She said proudly. I raised an eyebrow. Looking at her luxurious outfit, I compared it to what I was wearing.

I was wearing a simple blue cardigan over a white blouse and a black pencil skirt. She had pearls and diamonds and flowers all over her while I had a simple charm of a circle around my neck (a settling-in present that Don and Cosmo had bought me since I had refused anything too luxurious). I had nothing fancy on and she was donned in a beautiful gown. I swallowed and blocked out the rest of the conversation. Despite Lina's awful personality, I accepted that I would never be as famous or as beautiful as she was. I sighed and stared down at the piano keys. The muffled voices didn't make any sense to me as I thought about nothing. A louder voice sounded but I didn't hear it. It said something again, and I found myself wanting to hear what it was trying to tell me. "Harriet!" I blinked and looked up. Cosmo was looking down at me with concern. "You okay?" He asked. I nodded stiffly.

He didn't seem very convinced, and he was going to ask me more but Roscoe spoke to Cosmo. "Cosmo, mood… Who the hell is that?" I looked at Roscoe and found him scowling at me.  
"Oh, this is Harriet, Roscoe. She's my new assistant." Cosmo explained with a cheesy smile. Roscoe scowled some more but otherwise ignored me. "Mood music." He instructed. Cosmo nodded to me and we scaled the notes up. I didn't really listen to what Roscoe was instructing Don to do. I was absorbed into the music, looking at what Cosmo was doing and how Don was acting. "Now, kiss her, Don!" Roscoe _cooed_ and he did just that. Don _really_ lived up to being a good actor; I couldn't tell he wasn't enjoying it. I only knew because of their previous conversation and my knowledge that he barely tolerated her anyway. I took my hands away from the lower chords and worked on the higher notes as Cosmo was at the top keys.

"Cut!" And we stopped. I hung my head, for some reason I do not know. Lina truly disgusted me and it disgusted me even more that I wanted to be like her. Obviously not with the personality. I wanted the grace, the looks… Not the contempt and jealousy. "Seriously, darling, what's wrong?" Cosmo murmured and I just shook my head.  
"It doesn't matter, Cosmo. Just a silly thing in my head." I assured him.

"Hold it! Hold it, Dexter!" Cosmo didn't get the opportunity to tell me that it did but the look in his blue eyes told me that he wasn't giving up. Mr Simpson marched in, passing some of the cast members who greeted him. "Hello, Mr Simpson, we're already rolling!" Roscoe leaped up to him. Mr Simpson didn't seem to care, however.  
"Well then, stop rolling at once." He ordered.  
"Huh?" Roscoe exclaimed. Mr Simpson approached Don and Lina.

"Alright everybody, save it!" Roscoe shouted at the top of his voice.  
"Save it? Tell 'em all to go home, we're shutting down for a few weeks." Mr Simpson explained.  
"What?"  
"Well don't just stand there! Tell them!" Simpson demanded. Roscoe was not pleased but he did it anyway.

"What is this?" He claimed after he issued his order. Don seemed confused as well.  
"Yeah, what is it, R.F?" Don asked with concern. Mr Simpson seemed extremely put out and he walked to the other side of the piano, beside me.  
"The Jazz Singer, that's it, the Jazz Singer." Cosmo began playing the piano abruptly and singing but I couldn't quite make out the words. I had never heard Cosmo sing but now I found myself yearning to hear him.

Mr Simpson, however, did not. "No, this isn't a joke, Cosmo. It's a mistake and the public are screaming for more." He walked back over to Don, as though expecting him to come up with a rational answer. I had not yet heard of The Jazz Singer but it sounded like a musical. "What, why?" Don questioned.  
"Talking pictures! Talking pictures!"  
"Oh, it's just a phase." And then something caught my eye, drawing me away from the conversation.

A man stood at the back and he was staring right at me. He wore black sunglasses and a suit and he beckoned me. Something about him felt familiar but I couldn't quite lay my finger on it… I gulped and waited for a moment. I felt Cosmo stand beside me and then after a few moments he sat down again, facing the piano instead. The man beckoned me again. I peered at Cosmo and he seemed engrossed in the piano. _He won't notice if I slip away for a moment…_ I carefully got off the seat but I felt a hand grab mine. _Jesus, that was quick…_ I turned to find Cosmo looking at me with curiosity. "I'll be right back. Just need some air." I replied to his inward question. He nodded and let go, watching me as I left the studio. The man in the suit followed me.

"What do you want?" I asked him as soon as I was outside. He chuckled darkly and removed his glasses to polish them. And then I recognised him. He was Xavier. My ex-fiancé.

He still looked the same as he did a year ago. His black hair slicked down with large amounts of grease, a sharp suit on wherever he went, and never without his sunglasses. He was still taller than me and he still held that dominating air around him. Xavier had always been a very controlling man. My aunt had approved of him, of course. She was drawn to evil. He was still handsome as well but not enough for me to drop everything and leave with him. Not enough to forgive him. Not enough to forget my immense dislike for him.

"Ah, Harriet. Settling in well, hm?" He skirted around my question. I didn't answer and swallowed thickly. "Answer me, Harriet, dear." I narrowed my eyes.  
"Don't call me that." That was strictly reserved for Cosmo.  
"Don't be like that, darling." As was that.  
"Don't call me that either." He merely shook his head and smirked as he placed the sunglasses back on.

"I went to see you a few days ago at your aunt's home. You can imagine my _surprise_ to find you no longer living there." I gulped and took a careful step back. "Of course, your aunt wasn't the only one to beat you, so I came back for my monthly taking." I hated how he called it that. He came back once a month to beat the hell outta me and my aunt would pay him. She called it 'a valuable lesson'. As though he was my _tutor_. "And you weren't there. I was dreadfully upset." (**Imagine this guy's voice as the voice of Sher Khan in Jungle Book. I always forget the actor's name even though he crops up in plenty of films.**) "And your aunt tells me that you're someone's assistant. And that you're _engaged_." Damn it, Cosmo!

"Now, tell me, who _is_ the person I am going to be challenging?"  
"You won't do anything to him! Stay away from him!"  
"Tell me a name and I shall." I was not falling for that. I had done once. Never again.  
"No. Stay away from me, Xavier. We're no longer engaged or in a relationship. Get on with your life." I made to walk away and he grabbed my upper arm. He pulled me back to him and sneered.

"No, I think not. You are _mine_." I pushed him roughly and he stumbled back.  
"I am _not_ yours." I hissed and walked back inside quickly, ignoring the redness of my arm and the fact that it would bruise quickly. I sat back at the piano, beside Cosmo, and didn't bother hiding how angry or upset I was. He'd see it no matter how hard I tried to conceal it. He looked up at me and immediately he sobered. "What's happened, darling?" I swallowed.  
"Xavier." I said shortly and closed my eyes tightly to keep the tears from falling.

I noticed that Don, Lina, Roscoe and R.F had gone but I didn't comment on it. There was hardly anyone left. Frankly, I was surprised that Cosmo was still there. I voiced my question and he shrugged sheepishly. "I had to wait for you, didn't I?" He had a valid argument but I could have walked home. "Now, tell me, who's Xavier?" He questioned, putting an arm around my shoulders and pulling me closer.  
"He was my fiancé." I muttered bitterly. "He used to hit me, like my aunt." I felt him tense and then he pulled me even closer and hugged me to him.

"He said that he went back a few days ago for his monthly beating and my aunt told him that I no longer lived there. She also told him that you said I was your assistant and your fiancé." Cosmo cursed quietly and shook his head.  
"I'm an idiot…" He mumbled to himself and I shook my own head in defiance.  
"No you're not. You didn't know." I replied lowly. We sat by the piano for a long time and then we finally went home.

Musicals were sweeping the nation. Everywhere you go, there's a musical playing or being advertised. Some of them were cheesy and others were just plain nonsensical. Cosmo took me to see one involving toy soldiers. They actually rather frightened me and Cosmo teased me constantly for the next few days.

Cosmo and I were watching the filming of 'Beautiful Girls'. Mr Simpson was behind us with the directors, commenting on the girl on the singer's right. I peered closely at her and immediately recognised her. I nudged Cosmo and he looked down at me, since I was sitting on the floor with my legs crossed. "That's Kathy!" I whispered and he glanced at her as well. He seemed to recognise her as well and he grinned.  
"Nice eyes, darling." He then offered his hand down to me. I took it and he pulled me up and then gently settled me onto his knee so that I wasn't uncomfortable sitting directly in his lap. "It's a little weird talking downwards, although I'm used to it by now with you, what with you being so short." He teased and I stuck my tongue out at him childishly. He laughed and we were shushed by the young woman on Cosmo's other side. She sneered at me and I raised an eyebrow.

I then turned back to Cosmo. "Shouldn't we let Don know?" Cosmo smiled again and stood up, dragging me with him. "Excuse me!" Cosmo said happily and tugged me along to go find Don.

We found him near the entrance, just listening to the song. "Don, you won't believe what's happened!" I exclaimed happily. Don gave me a hug and put his arm around my shoulder. I didn't shrug it off; I had grown accustomed to his friendly behaviour. Cosmo squeezed my hand and pulled me away, Don laughing in the process. "I'm messin' with ya." Don chortled and Cosmo grinned but didn't let go of me.

"So, what's happened? What's got the both of you all excited?" He asked with a teasing glint, "Cosmo finally popped the question?" He winked and I blushed. Cosmo went along with it.  
"Nah, not just yet. Waiting for the perfect moment." He joked, wrapping his arms around me from the back.  
"Careful, Xavier might hear ya." I warned with a bemused tone. He shrugged effortlessly. Don frowned.  
"Xavier?" I shook my head.  
"Tell ya later. _Anyway_, there's something you gotta see!" I grabbed his arm and pulled him along while walking awkwardly because Cosmo refused to let go. "As much as I love you, I'm having trouble walking, darling, would you let go for a moment?" Cosmo threw back his head and laughed.  
"Nice touch! That's the first time you've called me darling, darling." I just grinned cheekily. He let go and instead walked beside me with his hands in his pockets. I missed his contact but I _did_ need to drag Don too.

"Hey, Kathy!" Don shouted with glee. Cosmo and I walked behind; he no longer needed to be tugged. I smiled at his eagerness. Sometimes, I felt like such a mother to Don. He was a love-struck fool already and it made me happy. "Kathy Selden!" I smiled at the sight of her. She certainly was pretty. I was about to greet her as well when again, something caught my eye. No, some_one_. Xavier had returned.

"Cosmo…" I whispered. He looked back at me with a big grin. I had to tear my eyes away from his lips quickly. "He's here." Immediately, the grin was replaced with an indifferent line. I pointed discreetly to him and Cosmo looked at him. He tensed and I blocked out the conversation going on between Simpson, Kathy and Don. "Does he know it's me?" He murmured. I shook my head. His arm snaked around my back and drew me in front of him, resting his chin upon my head. "Then let's let him know." He mumbled and then his smile was back in place and I put mine on as well, as though it were a mask.

Simpson and the directors moved away and I realised I had missed the entire conversation. It seemed that Kathy was hired. "Gee, I'm glad you turned up, we've been looking inside every cake in town." Cosmo said with a smirk at Don. I laughed and turned to Kathy.  
"It was nice to meet you." I mumbled shyly and I allowed Cosmo to tug me away to give them some privacy.

It was only going to be a short peek… Nothing too imposing. Besides, it was Cosmo's idea! I just went along with it! I mean, how could I say no? Not when he's done so much for me, flirted with me, made me feel happy and made me fall in love with him… Oh, I didn't mention that? Well, now you know. I've known him for 3 weeks now and he's been nothing but a sweetheart to me. But this whole 'fiancé' thing might make or break us. I don't want it to be false. I want it to be real. I mean, where we're not in public, just in the house, he acts the same as he does when we're outside at the studio. That has to mean something! Right?

I'm getting off track… Ahem, anyway, Cosmo had pulled me over to the studio we saw Don and Kathy disappear into. He pushed me inside gently and we hid behind some backdrops. Don was singing to her. I smiled and then chuckled a little. "What?" Cosmo muttered with a little smile.  
"I feel like such a mother… Don's all happy because he's finally found Kathy again. He's fallen in love and he hasn't even realised it yet… And Kathy returns the feelings." I explained with a small giggle. He chuckled deeply.  
"Yeah, sometimes, I've felt like Don's father. Especially when it comes to love." Cosmo informed me.

Cosmo then looked at me mischievously. I raised an eyebrow as he moved away for a moment, holding out his hand. "Care for a dance, darling?" I grinned and nearly laughed out loud. I had to cover it up in order to not disturb the two lovers. "Of course, darling." I replied cheekily and took his hand. He pulled me to him effortlessly and we waltzed around silently, even though the music didn't fit our dancing.

Every now and then, we'd peek around the backdrop. At one point, I pulled Cosmo over to the edge and he stumbled, nearly falling on me, but he caught himself. Don and Kathy were dancing as well, but differently to how we were. They seemed to be letting the music take them. I smiled at them. Cosmo took me by surprise by pulling me back behind the setting and we danced like the two lovers were on the other side. A few steps here, a couple of jumps there, pulling the other over and repeat the process.

The dancing ended with closely dancing beside each other. Instead of finishing the dance completely, I hugged Cosmo tightly, one arm around his shoulders and the other resting on his left shoulder, the hand cradling the back of his head close to me. He was surprised but his arms settled around me anyway. We didn't part until Kathy and Don had left.

**Bit shorter, but hopefully you guys don't mind. I hadn't intended for Xavier to actually be in the fiction but because I don't have subtitles and I'm viewing the movie on my laptop, it's difficult for me to get the exact words in, and you all know what a stickler I am for detail. I'm even going to introduce a song later, a well-known one of course, and I'm going to describe the dancing and everything. Same with another song. One of my favourites :) Anywho, hope it's satisfactory. Cheers folks. Adios. **

**Luna **


	3. Chapter 3

**Just saying… My favourite chapter to write and read. I really enjoyed this one :3 Favourite out of all 11 ordinary chapters (meaning excluding the epilogue). Fluff alert! :D **

"I'm sorry, but there is simply _no_ way that I'm going to check on Lina. No." I simply refused! We were currently in the studio but there was hardly anyone around. Simpson was thinking of shooting a Rapunzel style movie and Cosmo insisted that we snoop around it. Now that movies had introduced recordings and speech, Don and Lina had to take vocal lessons in order to make sure their voices were properly picked up by microphones and that they used correct vocabulary. Cosmo had suggested that while he goes to check on Don, I should go see Lina. Kathy was currently being debriefed so I couldn't go visit her.

Kathy and I were rather close now. We had confided in each other, as women do, and told each other of how much we cared for Don and Cosmo. Kathy insisted that I should tell him but she soon gave up when I reminded her that men were supposed to confess. Instead, she began plotting. Something I have come to realise never comes of good consequences. But Kathy was like the sister I never had. She was a lovely woman and I trusted her very much. I told her and Don of Xavier and they said that we should keep the ploy up. Kathy added that it should really become genuine but Don shushed her when we both blushed.

"Come on, darling, it's only for an hour or so. You have to check that she's getting her notes right anyway!" He begged. I couldn't help but notice just how pleasing he looked in his teal sweater and grey trousers. I was wearing blue as well. Blue was a favourite colour of mine. I wore a simple blue blouse with a pencil skirt that went down about three-quarters the way down my thighs. It was rather warm today so I didn't bother with a cardigan or jacket. Him begging me… Hah, never thought I'd see the day! He got down on his knees dramatically, "Please, Harriet, oh please! I can't stand the ghastly woman!" I cocked an eyebrow and walked away shaking my head in mirth. I was climbing the steps of the tower for said Rapunzel scene. "Please, Harriet! Please, my darling, beautiful, charming, talented, gorgeous Harriet!" _Wouldn't it be marvellous if he meant all of those words?_ I blushed nevertheless. I arrived at the balcony and looked down at my Cosmo. _My_ Cosmo. He was such a sweetie. I was finding it difficult to remain angry at him, or at least to appear angry. He gazed up at me hopefully.

"And what shall I gain in return, my deceptive Cosmo?" I smirked, letting him know that it was all fun and games. I placed my cheek in my right palm and rested my elbow on the balcony. He got up from two knees to one and put one hand on his chest and the other reaching out to me. "I shall shower you with love and gifts!" He called out strongly. I could no longer help it; I laughed loudly.  
"Oh my, you simply are too good to be true, my prince! You cannot possibly speak the truth!" On a more serious note, he honestly _couldn't _be telling the truth. It just wouldn't work. As much as I would _love _for it to be true, I doubted it really was. I leaned over the balcony.  
"Oh, but I am! Harriet, Harriet, let down your russet hair!" (**A shade of brown that I find pleasing**) Oh, so he's referring to me as Rapunzel… Oh, he's such a sweetheart!

"Of course, Cosmo!" I called and I leaned over more in order to accentuate how short my hair is. "It doesn't appear to be long enough! Worry not! I have a rope!" He laughed and I took the rope that would be used instead of Lina's hair and threw it down. He grasped it and began climbing the set.

I giggled as he came to the top and he breathed heavily. "Ah, my princess, tis a good thing I'm in love with you, for I would not have troubled myself with such a tiresome trek." I shook my head with mirth.  
"Instead of calling for my hair, _Romeo_, I could have used the stairs." I stepped out of the way and he peered at them. He scoffed.  
"Those stairs are not only much too steep for a beautiful lady to trouble herself with, but for people with no imagination. Come, I shall whisk you away where you shall defeat the evil queen, Lamont!" He exclaimed and my anger just disappeared. I don't think it was really there in the first place.

He held a hand out to me and I took it immediately. Cosmo pulled me over the balcony carefully and secured me to him with an arm around my waist. Slowly, he walked us down the wall of the tower. "Be not afraid, my lady, for we shall land swiftly and safely!"  
"Don't you mean swiftly and silently?"  
"No, I doubt it'll be very silent." And he let go of the rope.

We landed in a tangled heap on the floor and burst out laughing. Thankfully, the drop wasn't too far and it didn't particularly hurt. I could feel the exposed skin on my legs but I didn't really care. It was while I was laughing with my face in Cosmo's chest, that I noticed his scent. He smelled of old music sheets and pianos. Pianos actually have a distinctive smell, you know. You have to be around them pretty much all day to detect it though. And it was such a lovely smell…

"Are you smelling me, Harriet?" Whoops. I shook my head fervently and tried to get up, only to have Cosmo pull me down again. "Are you? I think you are…" He teased, keeping me stuck to his front, my legs straddling his.  
"N-no…" He then lowered his head to my ear.  
"Because, you know, that's rather naughty…" Oh my God… Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God… I could have fainted. I'm going to murder Cosmo someday. I'll kill him and dance on his grave… But not before I stop myself and kiss the hell outta him. Damn stupid musician.

"So, what do I smell like, Harriet? I'll tell you what you smell like if you tell me." He bargained. I didn't even know that I had a smell. Did I? I never noticed it before…  
"I… Y-you smell like old music sheets and pianos…" I mumbled, sniffing him again shamelessly. "To be honest, I don't think I could get enough of that smell…" His chest was shaking and when I looked up, he was laughing with a broad grin on his face. "What?" I frowned at him. He looked down at me and there was something I couldn't read in his eyes.

"I can't get enough of your smell either. It's really rather soothing." He explained and I chuckled breathily. I then moved my hands onto his chest and propped my chin on them, looking up at him. I wondered what my scent was like then. "Well, now it's your turn. What do _I_ smell like?" I asked him with an impish grin. He lowered his head and inhaled my smell deeply. Even when he breathed out, he didn't pull away. "You smell of old wood, like on a violin, and of sugar." Sugar was pretty hard to come by nowadays so I couldn't understand how I smelled of that. "Ya know, some say that your scent reflects your personality." Cosmo muttered. I still didn't understand it. He grinned into my hair. "I'm telling ya that you're sweet, Harriet. A real sweetheart." And there goes my face, burning right off.

"I…" Truthfully, I had no idea how to respond to that. Damn shyness. Coming out at the wrong time. Come on, be confident. You can do this, Harriet. "Funny, I was explaining you just the same way. Back when I was a princess, I mean." I said with a smirk on my face. I looked up at Cosmo, somewhat shyly, and found he was blushing too. He smiled down at me softly and he hugged me tightly to him. "You'll always be a princess…" He whispered as I blushed profusely. I could have lain like that for hours. Days, even. But when Cosmo checked his pocket watch, we knew it was time to go. After all, I had to go check on Lina, the evil queen.

Slowly, I moved Cosmo's arms off of my waist and rolled off of him. He sat up and I felt colder without him. He stood and then offered his hand down to me. "Now, my darling, beautiful, charming, talented, gorgeous Harriet, we must voyage on to the King and his determined, jealous partner." He said a little sadly. I took his hand and he pulled me up effortlessly, clutching me by the waist. He looked at me for a moment more and then he led me through the studio to the exit. We got into the car, I now did what he did and just climbed in, and drove off.

**Quick warning: Song coming up. It is an 80's song but I'm adding it in simply because I realised that a song is needed. See if you can guess it by the description.**

As we were driving, we passed the Central Park. We stopped by a light and I glanced at the Park. There seemed to be a celebration. We stopped at some lights and I nudged Cosmo. He turned to look and he grinned. Children and their parents were all grouped together in the park. They all had red balloons in their hands. Over the road's din, I could just hear them all counting down. And then they let go of the balloons. They drifted up into the sky. I smiled.

"_Floating in the summer sky, 99 red balloons go by…_" I looked at Cosmo as he sang. His voice was very pleasing to the ear and I grinned. I hadn't really heard him sing properly. He began tapping and beating the car doors and the seats. I danced a little in my seat and clicked my fingers occasionally. "_99 red balloons floating in the summer sky. Panic bells, it's red alert, there's something from somewhere else!_"  
"_The war machine springs into life, opens up one eager eye!_" I continued with a big smile. Cosmo watched me with an identical grin. "_Focussing it on the sky where 99 red balloons go by!_" We stopped after those verses. I didn't even know where those words came from. I had never sang suddenly so randomly or improvised with words that flashed into my head. Don was a natural and it seemed that Cosmo was as well. The lights flashed green and as we continued, I gazed at the red balloons drifting through the sky.

We arrived at the Diction Offices. "Come along, my dear; don't want to keep poor Lina waiting, do you?" I grimaced and shook my head.  
"I'm still not sure how you persuaded me to do this." I muttered and Cosmo winked. Damn him.  
"Why, it's just my boyish charms and charisma that you keep falling for." He teased and I rolled my eyes.  
"Probably." He took my hand and led me inside.

"And right in there is where you shall meet your end." Cosmo gestured to the door with a big smile. I pursed my lips and breathed in deeply. _I can do this… I can do this… I… cannot do this._ I shook my head. "Uh uh, I can't. That woman will eat me alive. She'll devour me slowly and drive me mad." Was it just me or did Cosmo mutter 'I wouldn't mind doing that…'? I don't know. My brain was haywire. "Nooooo, I am not going in there." I then grasped Cosmo's arm and looked up at him pleadingly, "Please don't make me go in there, Cosmo! Please don't!" He looked down at me regretfully. He seemed to be considering letting me go. I put as much agony into my eyes as possible and he sighed.

"I just _can't_ seem to say to no to you, darling." I grinned and threw my arms around him.  
"Maybe it's my female charms and charisma." He laughed and returned the embrace.  
"Right, come on, darling, we gotta go see-." He was stopped by a stern looking woman. She had short red hair and a rather elaborate dress on with a scarf around her arms and everything. She seemed stern but I could see some kindness in her eyes. "I presume you are Mrs Brown?" I frowned and shook my head.  
"No, I'm Miss Juno actually." I amended her. She nodded, a little confused. Perhaps Cosmo and I showing each other affection led her to believe that we were together? "Well, in any case, Miss Lamont will see you now." I looked up at Cosmo in panic.  
"No, I'm afraid there's been a mistake, Miss Dinsmore. Miss Juno is to be accompanying me to see Don Lockwood." She shook her head and brought out a list from nowhere, possibly the folds of her colourful dress.

"No, it says right here that Miss Juno is to be accompanying _me_ to teach Miss Lamont." I gripped Cosmo's hand and he frowned.  
"Well, is it compulsory for her to be there? Don Lockwood is also in need of help and I can't be without my assistant." Miss Dinsmore nodded her head with pursed lips and a disapproving look on her face.  
"Mr Brown, I appreciate that you're looking out for your assistant and fiancé, but Miss Lamont is in desperate need of these lessons." How on earth…? Cosmo nodded sadly.  
"I'll send her in in just a moment." Miss Dinsmore nodded and entered the room, closing the door behind her.

I sighed and hung my head. "Hey, don't be like that…" Cosmo tried to cheer me up. I just shrugged, though there was no question. He turned me around and gripped me by the shoulders. "Here, look, if you do this, I _promise_ you that I'll make it up to you. I'll buy you dinner, take you to a movie, the whole package. How's that?" Cosmo looked at me imploringly, hoping that I would say yes. I gazed into his blue eyes and, come on, how can I say no? I sighed.

"You wouldn't need to do that." I muttered. He tilted his head and squeezed my shoulders.  
"I want to." He urged me and watched me intensely. It was always his eyes that made me give in. They would forever be my downfall. "How can I say no?" I shook my head and Cosmo embraced me with a big smile.  
"Don't you worry, darling. If anything should go wrong, you run down this corridor, go outside and cross the courtyard. I'll be in the building with the white door." He assured me. I nodded and gripped the back of his sweater. "I'll see you in a little while, then, okay?"  
"Okay…" I said as strongly as I could. He took my head in his hands and kissed both of my cheeks and my nose. He then tapped my nose with a wink and dashed off. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he knew of my affections for him. Maybe he does… Oh god, did Kathy say something to him? "Miss Juno, will you _please_ come inside now?" I heard from behind me. I turned and found Miss Dinsmore standing in the doorway with an angry face. I bit my lip, apologised and walked in.

"Now… Ta, tai, tee, toe, too." Miss Dinsmore said in a very soothing voice. I had my notebook out with a pen and was supposed to write down anything necessary about Lina's diction lessons. Lina herself stood in the centre of the room in a very flamboyant black, white and red outfit. I had gotten over my silly antics about aspiring to be as successful as her and was now perfectly happy with being me. Kathy, Don and Cosmo seemed to like me for myself so I wasn't going to change.

Her high-pitched voice, one I wasn't used to anymore since I hadn't seen her for a few days, broke through my thoughts. "Ta, tai, tee, toe, too." She said with her hand on her hip and one clutching her expensive purse. She wasn't at all bothered really. But she was certainly proud of herself at the end of her sentence. "No, no, Miss Lamont," Miss Dinsmore chided softly as she made her way over to her, "round toe, round toe." She rolled her r's. "Now, let me hear you read your line." Oh, this would be amusing.

"And I _can't_ stand him." I mushed my lips together as I restrained myself from laughing. Miss Dinsmore wasn't happy with her diction. I don't think Miss Dinsmore liked me that much either. "And I can't stand him." Miss Dinsmore repeated but with proper finesse and elegance.  
"And I _can't_ stand him." Miss Dinsmore leaned in.  
"Can't." She corrected her.  
"_Can't_." She then raised a hand to her chest.  
"Caaaan't." Lina did the same.  
"_Caaaan't_." Miss Dinsmore closed her eyes. I quickly wrote 'Cannot say 'Can't' properly. Round toe needs more work, whatever the hell that is.' **Knock, knock**.

"Miss Juno, would you get that please?" Miss Dinsmore 'requested'. I nodded meekly and closed my notebook. When I opened the door, I was surprised to see Xavier. Well, I shouldn't be surprised really. I should have expected it. "Ah, Harriet, invite me in?"  
"Who is it?" Lina screeched from behind me and I winced. Xavier pushed past me and his eyes locked onto Lina. It was one of those cheesy moments where time stood still and he rushed over to her. He pulled his sunglasses off and seemed to be marvelling at her beauty. I took this as my opportunity to run.

The building with the white door was in my sights and I rushed over to it, yanking the door open and flying inside. Not literally. I tried to catch my breath as Cosmo and Don looked at me in confusion and worry. A large mound of random items you'd typically find in a diction expert's office. "Harriet, what's the matter?" Don asked, rushing over with Cosmo hot on his heels. I held up a hand for a moment. I had dashed out of there as quickly as possible. I didn't know if Xavier had followed me but I hadn't wanted to find out.

"It's Xa… Okay, hang on…" Cosmo took my arm and sat me down as the other diction coach removed everything and swept out of the room in a huff. "Did I miss something interesting?" I breathed.  
"Just Cos and I making a fool out of ourselves, like usual." Don said with a lop-sided smile. I nodded and then closed my eyes, taking one last breath.  
"Are you alright now, Harriet?" Cosmo asked and I nodded.  
"Yeah, just… Just ran a bit too fast, I think. Didn't breathe properly." I explained. I swallowed and then looked up at them both. "Xavier came again."

**So, I hope you guys didn't mind the 80's song in there. There's another song that I'm going to introduce at some point. It was first released in 1931 but the version that they'll sing is a more recent release. At least, it was released in the last decade, I believe. Anyway, hope you liked it. Cheers folks. Adios. **

**Luna **


	4. Chapter 4

**The speech in this chapter and the next may be a little off because I was taking the dialogue from the movie on my laptop. I apologise for the dodgy quality :/**

"He seems to have taken a shine to Lina." I explained to them both on the way back home. Don was driving instead, since Cosmo's beautiful car had only two seats, and I was seated upon Cosmo's lap, which was much more comfortable than the seats. Don't get me wrong; the seats of his car were lovely and I always enjoyed riding in it. But… Well… Ahem. He'd also removed his sweater, since it was nice and warm, leaving him in a shirt and tie. Simply marvellous. We hadn't been stopped yet but hopefully because they were such well-known celebrities, they'd let us off.

"That's good, right? That means that he's no longer followin' you around and Lina won't be freaking Don out any more." Cosmo guessed and I nodded.  
"I hope so. I didn't stop to see if Lina gazed into his eyes lovingly as well." We went over a large bump and Don apologised quickly. The bump made me slip between Cosmo's legs rather than stay on them. Neither of us commented on it.

"Oh, snap!" Cosmo and I looked at Don. "I just remembered… I was supposed to collect something from the airport…" I frowned.  
"Don…" I chided and he shrugged sheepishly.  
"Got caught up in the Xavier business, didn't I? Sorry Cos, Harriet, do you mind if we drive up there to get it?" I shrugged and looked at Cosmo. He seemed a little reluctant but he gave in. Don grinned. "Thanks, Cos." He said gratefully.

The car spluttered and coughed and the car slowly came to a stop. I bolted up from my sleep on Cosmo and looked around frantically. "Damn it! Cosmo, you told me this car didn't give you any trouble!"  
"I told you that when the tyre punctured! Every now and then, a car's gonna break down!" Cosmo argued. Don shook his head and turned off the engine that was once purring, but now wheezed. I had grown very fond of the car by now and hated for it to be breaking down. "Come on, darling, up." Cosmo nudged me by squeezing both of his legs around mine. I blushed a little and stood, opening the door this time because it would be easier to get out that way. He followed shortly after and closed the door.

Don lifted the bonnet and smoke billowed out. He coughed violently and waved it all away. The sky was darkening and we were nowhere near the orange glow of streetlamps and neon signs back in town. I sighed and leaned against the white metal that seemed to groan by just the sheer weight of me. "What's wrong with you, girl?" I whispered to it and Cosmo looked at me in amusement. I smirked and tipped my head back, looking at the dark sky. I then closed my eyes, imagining I was somewhere else. Not that I _wanted_ to be somewhere else.

Something fell on my head. And then again. I opened my eyes and then got something wet in my eyes. It was raining. I looked at the roof of the car. It was still down. "Cosmo, we need to get the roof on. It's going to pour." I warned him. He put his hand out to test for rain and he nodded.  
"Don, no time. We gotta get the roof up before the heavens open up and start to drizzle." Don closed the bonnet and ran to the back with Cosmo. They managed to get the roof up relatively quickly actually.

By now, the rain was coming down in lashes and didn't look like it was going to cease any time soon. The roof clicked down and Cosmo stood with his hands on his hips and a big smile on his face. "Yes! Take that, you devious rain! You cannot harm us anymore!" He shouted at the sky with a fist held high. I laughed despite the situation and then a cold wind blew. It felt like it was going right through me and I shivered. Cosmo pulled me over to him and opened the passenger door. He got in first and then tugged me in. I landed on top of him and he closed the door, holding me close to stop my shivering. Don got in on the other side and he cursed himself, banging on the steering wheel. "Man… I'm so sorry, Cos. I shoulda seen this coming. It's pretty typical to be honest." Don apologised and Cosmo shook his head.  
"No worries, Don. She's done this before really." Don nodded and sat back with a sigh.

The silence was short-lived, however, as Don straightened. "I'm gonna go find a mechanic. Wait here and don't leave the car." He announced, pointing his finger at us. "Oh, and no _funny_ business." He winked and left. I ignored his last comment as I focussed on getting rid of the shivers.

"Why don't you move to the driver's seat?" I muttered shakily, finally getting some control over my speech and body. "It's not as cramped there." Cosmo shrugged.  
"Because I'm perfectly comfortable where I am." He answered and I nodded. I nuzzled even closer to him, seeking warmth. In response, he pushed me away. _I'm too needy. _But instead of moving away, Cosmo grabbed his sweater from behind and again, I noticed he was wearing a shirt and a tie. _He looks awfully nice in that shirt…_ He then put it over my head and I pushed my hands through the sleeves. His jumper was dry and warm. He then pulled me back down and moved me so that I wasn't sitting vertically. Instead, he had me across his lap and he cradled me close, rocking me slightly.

"When do you think Don will be back?" I whispered. Cosmo shifted a little, no doubt going a little numb from the seats and the cold, and inhaled my scent a little. Sounds like he's a dog… Haha, Cosmo the dog. "I'm not sure. He'll probably be back in about an hour." Cosmo replied lowly and I nodded drowsily. I could feel him shaking a little beneath me. I looked up and I noticed his lips were going blue. "Your lips are blue." Cosmo uttered and I frowned.  
"I was about to say that about yours." He grinned a little.  
"Oh, so you were looking at my lips, were you?" I raised an eyebrow and smirked.  
"Apparently you were looking at mine." I countered and he sighed.  
"Touché."

"You're cold without your sweater. Take it back." I spoke a little louder, sitting up and trying to remove it. Cosmo grabbed the bottom of the sweater and kept it down. He was taller than me so his jumper came to upper-thigh. "No, you're still shivering." He refused but I shook my head.  
"But it's _your_ jumper. _You_ should be wearing it." He shrugged a little and pulled me back to his chest.  
"I'm sure I'll survive, darling." I sighed.  
"Fine, but I'll have to keep you warm anyway." He cocked an eyebrow and his eyes glinted playfully.

"And how would you do that?" He inquired, his voice _slightly_ husky. It lit a fire in my stomach and I had to internally put it out. It didn't really work but it was worth having a crack at it. Personally, I blame the musician. "I'll hold you nice and close." I responded and wrapped my arms around his neck. He sniggered as I pulled him to me as tight as possible. It's safe to say he won in the little contest we made out of it.

"You're so little." He murmured into my ear. I wasn't really hearing anything he said. I was disoriented from drowsiness and Cosmo was rubbing soothing circles into my back and hips. "Damn, you should have been a massage therapist…" I muttered distractedly. He chuckled and smiled into my hair.  
"Sleep now, darling Harriet." And I did after one last sniff of Cosmo.

"You two better not go into the theatre together." Cosmo reminded Kathy and Don as they approached said theatre. Everyone was wearing rain coats and holding umbrellas. At least this time we were prepared. "Yeah, Lina's probably waiting right inside the door…" Don remembered bitterly. Kathy seemed saddened by it. "Oh, Kathy, I'm-." But she cut across him.  
"Don't worry, Don. I'll be in the chorus section. Good luck." She then left briskly. I smiled after her. Cosmo beckoned to Don and we all followed her at a safe distance behind.

The opening credits came up and I waited with baited breath. Don had been forced to sit next to Lina, bless his soul, with Cosmo on his other side, and I on the other side of Cosmo. Don seemed nervous and Cosmo gave him a reassuring smile, shifting in seat to get comfortable and to take my hand. I stretched across and patted Don's hand with my free one. "It'll be just fine, Don." I said with a supportive grin. He smiled at the comfort but he was still rather shaky.

There was an awful crackling sound and I frowned at the movie. What was that? "Cosmo, what's that sound?" He looked down at me and pointed to the screen.  
"It's the pearls." He replied and I nodded. Suddenly, this didn't seem so great… I could barely make out what Lina was saying on tape. Her voice was so high on the tape it sounded ridiculous. But then again, her voice always sounded ridiculous. "Why, what is the matter?" One of the women behind her on the screen said. Again, I couldn't quite hear what Lina said in response. But then I heard the dreaded line. "And I can't _stand_ him." Damn it. She got the 'can't' right but in turn, she changed 'stand'. I couldn't help but chuckle though as the audience burst into laughter.

Don's characters usually were head over heels in love but this was going too far. The microphones dotted around the place didn't help much either. Every little movement was picked up and the crowd laughed every time his clothing made a noise or there was a particularly loud sound. Monumental Pictures didn't seem cut out for Talkies Movies yet…

It got even worse. The sound went out of sync with the images and I put my face in my hands. I could feel Cosmo shaking with laughter beside me but when I looked up at him, though his mouth was in a grin, his eyes were sad for his friend. This could be the end of Don's acting career.

"What a disaster…" I muttered as we waited outside in the lobby of the theatre. Some of the watchers came out describing and quoting the film. "This was a scream." One woman complained in a snobbish tone.  
"Give me pictures like The Jazz Singer."  
"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you…" There were even teenagers in there. I shook my head. Lina was grinning. She obviously thought it was a brilliant success. One of the guests walked over to us and I recognised them immediately as Xavier. He came with two flowers; a rose and a lily. He presented the rose to Lina and handed me the lily.

"Oh, that was simply marvellous, Lina." He complimented and she grinned even brighter than before. "The sound quality could have been a bit better," He looked pointedly at Cosmo and I, "But I suppose it couldn't be helped." He then turned to face Cosmo and me head on. "And when is the exact date for the wedding bells?" He sneered bitterly. I gulped and was about to say never, because we're not engaged. I had forgotten about our ploy. Cosmo grabbed my hand. "Never you mind, mister." He said finally and Xavier cocked an eyebrow at his behaviour.  
"So secretive… You know, I've never even read in the papers that you're engaged. You're not even wearing a ring. In fact, I've never seen you kiss either." I swallowed thickly and narrowed my eyes at him. A kiss was not needed apparently; he turned back to Lina. "Again, a beautiful performance from you, Lina." He kissed her hand and then walked away. As soon as he was out of sight, I threw the lily to the middle of the floor.

Lina looked at me accusingly. "How do you know Xavier? And when did you two get engaged?" She demanded, her glasses doing nothing but amusing me.  
"I was engaged to Xavier a while ago and he hit me." I explained evenly and she gasped.  
"As for when we got engaged, it was a couple of weeks ago, but we decided to keep it under wraps." Cosmo continued, keeping up the façade. I thanked R.F internally when he ignored the engagement subject and cut across our little conversation. We had already informed R.F of our little sham.

"We're ruined. We're all ruined." Mr Simpson commented. Don seemed to be thinking along the same lines.  
"You can't release this picture." Thank God it was only a preview. Mr Simpson refused.  
"We've got to; we're booked open for 6 weeks all over the country." Don deflated, "But you two, you're such big stars, we might get by." All hope seemed to be lost after more customers filed out.

"I never want to see that Lockwood or Lamont again."  
"This was the worst picture ever made."  
"I liked it!" Lina said with a big smile. We all looked at her and then Don, Cosmo and I moved off, letting the lily get trampled on.

The rain was still pouring outside as Kathy, Don, Cosmo and I sat at the dinner table, staring at the open window. This was it. Everything was gone. We had nothing. We'd all lose a job and may even have to part ways. I couldn't bear to think what it would be like without them with me. They were my closest friends and brother and sister, in Don's and Kathy's case. Cosmo, of course, was something more.

"Well, take a last look at it," Don spoke up, breaking the otherwise silent room, "It'll be up for auction in the morning."  
"Don, you're outta your mind. Besides, it's Saturday. No banks gonna forclose until Monday." Cosmo reminded Don.  
"Oh, Don, it's not so bad." Kathy reassured him.  
"That's what we've been trying to tell 'im." I spoke up, gesturing to Don. Don didn't seem swerved at all by our support.

"No, I'm not just kidding myself, once they release the Duelling Cavalier, Lockwood and Lamont are through." Don replied glumly. "Pictures a museum piece." Don added bitterly. "I'm a museum piece." His agony truly pained me and I could see that it was hurting the rest of us.  
"Hey, it was the sound, if you just get the technical end-." Kathy laid a tentative hand on his arm and Don cut her off.

"No, it wasn't that. Look, this is sweet and all but I…" I could no longer take it. I jumped to my feet and ignored the surprise on everyone's face.

"Now, you listen here, Don! You're an incredible actor and this was by no means your fault! The sound was broken and Lina couldn't act for a million dollars! Hell, the only reason she's famous is because she hasn't spoken in public!" I then jabbed a finger at him accusingly, "But you're not going to save your career if you keep downgrading yourself and the whole production! If you just get up and try again, try something new and different, you'll be fine! Now stop wallowing and be a man! Take the responsibility!" They were stunned into silence and I realised what I had done. But I don't take it back. Not a word. I mean every word of it. Cosmo gently pulled me back to my seat.

Don sighed and picked up his plate. We all followed suite and Cosmo quickly stooped to my ear. "Just thought I'd let you know that your outburst was _extremely_ endearing and you looked _particularly_ attractive when you told him to be a man." I blushed profusely and gulped. Cosmo smirked and took my plate from me. Neither Don or Kathy noticed, and said actor chuckled. "Thanks for the pep talk and all, Harriet, but right now, I don't think I can. I've never felt this stupid in my life. Did you ever see anything as idiotic as me on that screen tonight?" I sighed at my failed attempt to cheer him up. We set our dishes on the kitchen table. "Yeah, how about Lina?" Cosmo replied and we couldn't help but chuckle. Oh, Cosmo, you always know how to brighten someone's mood.

"Alright, I ran her a close second." Don waved his hand in surrender. We all cleaned up the kitchen as Don rambled on. I've always had a short attention span and I ended up looking outside, watching the rain fall. It was so very peaceful. It was just a shame that we were all so down. Or at least, Don was. I moved back to the doorway to collect some cups that I recalled seeing upstairs. "Hey, darling, where ya goin'?" I looked back and smiled at Cosmo.  
"Just going to grab some more cups from upstairs that _you_ and _Don_ had left up there." I accused and then disappeared from his sight with a wink.  
"Cos, she sure is somethin'." I heard Don say just as I left. I frowned and stopped to listen.

"Yeah… I know." They sounded as if they were still cleaning dishes and putting food in the refrigerator. I heard something like a clap, and figured Don was clapping Cosmo on the back or shoulder. "Then _actually_ propose to her! Harriet's such a sweet girl and Kathy, you're real fond of her too, right?"  
"Yes, she's like my sister." Kathy replied eagerly and I shook my head in amusement. Of course Kathy would agree. "Come on, Cosmo! She's in love with you!" Damn it, Kathy!  
"Really?" Cosmo asked in shock. Don laughed loudly.  
"My friend, you must have been _pretty_ blind not to see how smitten she is with you." There was a silence.  
"I don't know, guys… I'll… I want to… I… I'll think on it." Cosmo said reluctantly and I was frozen.

Did he mean that he wanted to propose to me? He's in love with me? What? What's going on? My little heart was pounding so loudly that I was surprised they didn't hear it. I quickly walked away as quietly as possible to go fetch the cups.

I returned with the glasses and cups on a tray and a broad smile on my face. I didn't let on that I had heard them. I just felt like I was in such a good mood. Perhaps it was the fleeting hope in my heart that Cosmo loved me too. Or maybe the rain was making me happy. I don't know. But, in any case, I pretty much danced into the kitchen and they all turned to me from the window and their already happy smiles became even larger.

I set the tray down on the counter and Cosmo bounded over to me, lifting me up and spinning me. "Oh, Harriet, it's wonderful! We've had a marvellous idea!" I laughed as he stopped spinning me but didn't let me down. "You'll be so excited!" He exclaimed and I glimpsed the looks on Don's and Kathy's faces. Like a mother and a father watching one of their children with their partner.

"Well, tell me what's happening and I will be!" Cosmo nodded and set me down but did not remove his arms from my waist.  
"Just you wait, darling, you'll hopping up and down with me!" Whatever they had concocted, it seemed like a brilliant plan. The rain was still hammering down outside and it soothed me.

"The Duelling Cavalier… is going to be a musical!"

**Cliff hanger! Whoo! How'd ya like that? I'm pretty sure that you guys have noticed that I made Harriet susceptible to day dreaming and mind-wandering to make up for my horrible dialogue. I'm a disgrace! Anyway, enough of the pathetic self-loathing. Hope you enjoyed. I had a **_**lovely**_** idea for another scene… Oh, and another! One just literally popped into my head! Ahahahaha! They'll be one right after the other and it's basically a celebration of thinking up the musical! Cheers folks. Adios. **

**Luna **


	5. Chapter 5

**It has arrived! The chapter with all of the description of the dancing and singing. Damn, this is gonna take a while…**

"That is… wonderful!" I shouted and just as Cosmo predicted, I jumped up and down on the spot. Cosmo swept me into his arms again. "I know! It's incredible!" Kathy laughed at our enthusiasm.  
"Surely Don should be the person who's dancing and shouting about how wonderful this will be." She said with a small smile at Don. He grinned.  
"Well, Kathy, I'm not one for jumping about unless it's when I'm tapping, but..." He then leaped onto the kitchen counter.

"Fellas, I feel this is my lucky day!" Don exclaimed from his seat on the counter. Cosmo pulled me onto the table as he stood on the chair beside it and Kathy perched on the edge of the table. "March, 23rd." He exclaimed, gesturing to the calendar he held in his hand.  
"Your lucky day's the 24th!" Cosmo corrected, changing the calendar paper. I looked at the clock and sure enough, he was correct. "What do you mean the 24th?" Don asked in confusion.

"It's 1:30 already; it's morning!" I explained happily from my place on the table. Kathy got up from her seat and walked to the window.  
"Yes! And what a _lovely_ morning!" And then I felt a strange beat come over me and words that needed to be said-no, sang!

"_Good morning._" Kathy sang with a lovely smile. Cosmo returned it and pulled me down from my place on the table. "_Good morning._" He continued. Don pushed himself off the counter and leaned in. "_We've talked the whole night through_."  
"_Good morning_." I went on and the boys sang the next line.  
"_Good morning to you._" They sang happily.

We linked arms and began tapping cheerfully around in the kitchen. I never felt so content, I think. My brother, my sister and my love. Well, not _my_ love. Damn it. We all sang together. "_Good morning. Good morning!_" We stopped abruptly and bent over a little, hands on our knees, "_It's great to stay up late!_" We then walked in a circle and tapped away again. "_Good morning, good morning to you!_"

Kathy then sat on Don's bent knee and Cosmo sang solo, serenading to me as he held me there. He stretched out his arms as he sang. "_When the band began to play, the stars were shining bright!_" It changed to Don's turn and I was sat on his leg while Don sang to Kathy. "_Now the milkman's on his way, it's too late to say goodnight!_" We all got up and clasped hands, Kathy and I in the middle.

"_So, good morning, good morning!_" Cosmo opened the door and we were now in the dining and lounging area. "_Sunbeams will soon shine through. Good morning, good morning to you._" Kathy and I were helped up onto a lone chair where I stood in front of Kathy. "_And you and you and you!_" We sang on our own.

"_Good morning, good morning, we've gabbed the whole night through!_" Kathy sang on her own, swaying to the imagined music as Cosmo and Don walked casually in front of us and then tapped around us. "_Good morning, good morning to you!_" The two men then looked at each other in front of us.  
"_Nothing could be grander than to be in Lousiana._" They sang exceptionally quickly.

"_In the morning, in the morning, it's great to stay up late!_" I continued with my arms outstretched with glee. The boys tapped with such happiness in front of us that I just felt so joyful.  
"_Good morning, good morning to you!_" Kathy went on behind me. Kathy then lowered herself to a seated position on the back of the chair while I sat on the cushion. The men leaned in again. "_Might be just as zippy if we was in Mississippi._" Again, we all grabbed hands, Cosmo leading the way once more.

He was leading us to the stairs. "_When we left the movie show the future wasn't bright. But came the dawn, the show goes on and I don't wanna say good night_." I sang and we all jumped and tapped some more. Oh tapping, I've always loved it. Kathy ran to the fireplace by the stairs and I ran halfway over. "_So say good morning!_" Cosmo and Don shouted happily.  
"_Good morning!_" We replied in chorus. They began tapping over.  
"_Rainbows are shining through!_" We sang together. Kathy pulled me up to her level as the men climbed up and perched themselves on the side. "_Good morning!_" We greeted them both with a smile to our 'chosen' man. "_Good morning!_" They yelled as they held onto the metal railings.

"_Bonjour!_" Kathy said the only French I really know. Cosmo and Don climbed a little further, hanging onto the metal. "_Monsieur!_" My turn.  
"_Buenos días_!" I threw up my arm in a Spanish style.  
"_Muchas frías!_" The boys replied, doing something much the same.

"_Buon giorno!_" I shouted, rolling my r's like Miss Dinsmore did. She taught me _something_ in the awful lesson. Italian was more of my strong point than French.  
"_A ritorno!_" Was their response. As they climbed onto our level. Kathy's turn.

"_Guten Morgen!_" She shouted in German.  
"_Guten Morgen!_" And we jumped off the bench/fireplace thing. Whatever it was. We marched up to the front of the room. "_Good morning to you!_" We all exclaimed as we tapped in unison.

We tapped across the room, back the same way, up the stairs, down the stairs, and all in in perfect sync. It nearly frightened me how easy it was to dance with them and sing with them. It felt like my own life was one big musical. Cosmo then pointed at the coat rack that had our hats and coats on them. We scurried over and took up our hats and coats. Cosmo put on Kathy's hat while I nabbed a spare trilby.

We put our coats on our shoulders and span around in circles gleefully, tapping away as we did so. We then flipped them over and used them as skirts like those burlesque women doing the can-can, or whatever they called it. I couldn't fight the smile on my face no matter how hard I tried. When was the last time I had been truly happy? I don't recall.

We settled on the very small flight of stairs going up from one lower level to another. As stairs do. Our coats hid our faces as we moved the sleeves right, left and then both out. We used canon with Kathy putting her sleeve right, then mine, then Cosmo's and then Don's. We pulled our coats off our faces and revealed our broad grins, pushing the sleeves in front of us as we did so. After waving our sleeves around a little more, we all changed the coats into something different.

Don, Cosmo and I were strumming on them, as though they were guitars or ukuleles, while Kathy put hers around her hips and swayed with false Hawaiian music. I could hear Cosmo gabbing on about 'waka, waka, waka, waka' while Don made the noise of sliding on his guitar. We sat down and cheered on as Don took to the stage, acting like a bull tamer or one of those Spanish men in… Pamplona! That's what it was! Don left the spotlight and Cosmo jumped in, taking the coat with him and began dancing dramatically with it. He then returned to the steps and pushed me up. I had _no _idea what I was going to do so I just went along with it.

I whipped the coat around in circles, dancing enthusiastically with it and swinging it in circles around my head with a hand on my hip. I then hit the ground with it a few times and kicked the coat away as Kathy, Cosmo and Don joined me.

We tap danced a little and then leaped onto the bar table and spun ourselves around on the surface. We drummed on the surface and then got straight back on again. We slid off the front and then tapped daintily, extending an arm as though we weren't at all crazy in what we were doing.

We even shuffled like ballerinas a metre or two away from the table. Enough of that, I say! We went into some more 'violent' tapping and we skipped gaily into the proper lounging area. Wheeling our arms above our heads as we continued dancing, I noticed that Kathy and Don were always close together. Whenever I saw them, they were together. _Aww… That is simply adorable._

We jogged with high knees and clacking shoes over to the blue sofa and rolled right over it. It didn't faze us; it was as though we were tumbling through the air. We hopped onto the cushions of the velvet brown sofa and it fell forwards but we took no notice. A few more taps, a spin or two and we fell backwards onto the fallen sofa.

It was a little cramped because Kathy was proper squished up against me and her head lulled onto my shoulder. I had to wriggle out and just managed to stand, trying to right my skirt from it's now shorter position, but two hands grabbed my hips and pulled me down. I landed softly between Cosmo's legs since he had them spread out and we all breathed in heavily from our little, ah… episode. I grinned and stretched out my muscles. I hadn't even warmed up! A small strangled groan sounded from the man beneath me and I made to get up but he pulled me down again. "Just ignore me, darling." Cosmo reassured me and I nodded, a little confused at his little groan. I glanced at Don and Kathy and found them chuckling in amusement.  
"What?" I asked curiously. Kathy was the first to speak.

"Nothing, Harriet. You're just a little naïve, that's all." She explained with a wink. I frowned and shook my head in confusion.  
"I still don't know what you're getting at…" Don laughed loudly as Cosmo sent him death glares.  
"Don, don't even-." Don held up a hand and grinned slyly at Cosmo.  
"Relax, Cosmo, I'm not gonna spill. You might though." And Kathy and he laughed again. I frowned again and looked at my musician.  
"What exactly are they talking about?" I had heard their conversation before but I didn't understand a word they were saying now. He glowered at our friends again.  
"Nothin', darling, they're just being idiots." He said, a warning in his tone as he continued to scowl at them.

"We're saying that Cosmo here is getting-." I didn't hear what Don said next because Cosmo quickly put his hands over my ears and glared mercilessly at his best friend. I pulled Cosmo's hands away from my ears and instead entwined my fingers with his. "-for you." Were the only words I got at the end. I just shook my head. No matter how many times they tried to explain it, I doubted I would be able to comprehend it anyway. Besides, Cosmo didn't want me to know.

We all sat in silence for a moment and then couldn't help but laugh all over again. We didn't seem to care about anything at all. It felt like we were the only people on the planet who mattered that night. However, Don soon snapped out of it and he sobered quickly. "Hey… we can't make this a musical…" He realised. We sat forwards, looking at him in curiosity. Cosmo's hands moved from my own and he wrapped his arms around my waist loosely.

"What do you mean?" Cosmo questioned. I frowned. What could go wrong? We had everything planned and everything thought out! What could possibly happen to change that? Don sat back in his seat. "Lina." Oh. Well, that could. That could ruin everything. Note how I say _that_. We all faced forwards and slumped in our seats, or in my case, Cosmo's lap. "Lina…" We muttered bitterly.

"She can't act, she can't sing and she can't dance. A triple threat." Cosmo mused and I nodded dejectedly. Everything had been going so great so far. "Yeah…" Don agreed monotonously. Kathy then began laughing. We all looked at her in interest. "What's so funny?" I asked her with a small smile. She was beginning to snort and she had to hold her hand in front of her mouth so as not to seem rude. Come on, after the craziness we just did, she didn't need to be polite! I didn't feel like I had to stick to rules and formalities anymore. I felt like _me_.

"I was just thinking; I liked her best when the sound went off and she said 'Yes, yes, yes!'" She impersonated the baron's deep voice and shook her head and I laughed.  
"No, no, no!" Both Cosmo and I said in a ridiculously high voice.  
"Yes, yes, yes!"  
"No, no, no!" I continued but Cosmo stopped after the second 'no'. I had to crane my head to look at him. He was thinking hard.  
"Cosmo? What is it, darling?" He looked up at me abruptly.  
"Wait a minute… Wait a minute!" He sat up and that made me get up.

"I am just about to be brilliant!" Cosmo exclaimed and he stood as well. I smirked.  
"Oh, but darling, you're always brilliant." I cooed from where I was, now suddenly at the staircase.  
"Harriet? Where are you going?" I heard Don call.  
"To wash those cups and that tray that Cosmo, the cheeky devil, stopped me from washing." I explained and danced into the kitchen.

After washing the tray and cups, I danced all the way back to the lounging area to find Don and Kathy kissing and Cosmo looking awkward. He sat on the edge of the still over-turned sofa and looked a little glum. "I'm glad you thought of it." He said a little bitterly. Aww, Cosmo didn't get his credit. I sneaked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Oh, Cosmo." I said in sympathy and kissed him in the corner of the mouth. His reaction was funny if not slightly worrying. He put his hands onto his face, squirmed and fell over backwards. We all looked down at him, laughing as he licked the corner of his mouth.

"So, what was your genius idea, darling?" I asked, still towering above him. He looked up at me and grinned. "I've invented the delicate art of… lip synching!" It took me a few moments to actually comprehend what he was saying. Cosmo invented lip synching… "That's wonderful!" I exclaimed and offered a hand for him to get up. Instead, he pulled me down to him and hugged me closely. If anything, Kathy and Don just laughed harder at my vulnerable position. "Cosmo!" I yelped as he did so. He just laughed and rolled us over on the floor many times, like a rolling pin.

**A little shorter, I know. Cosmo actually **_**did **_**invent lip synching, by the way. Mind. Blown. Haha, did you guess what Don had said while Harriet's ears were covered? He actually said 'We're saying that Cosmo here is getting hot and heavy for you.' Hehe. Cosmo isn't as innocent as we all think! I think I wanted Cosmo to be mostly innocent but in the first 10 minutes of the film, he's flirting with a woman, so I figured, 'Hey! Let's make him a little **_**sexual! Might be fun!**_**' Anyway, the next chapter will have another song and a sister-sister moment between Kathy and Harriet. Also, Kathy being the 'older' sister, persuades Harriet to do something. What's gonna happen? You'll find out! I hope the dance scene wasn't too abysmal! Cheers folks. Adios. **

**Luna **


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, the song 'Dream A Little Dream' was first released in 1931. Though I love that version, I thought that the Beautiful South version would work better here. Hence the title! There is ANOTHER song as well, from Bugsy Malone, that I added in the last minute; I always wanted Kathy and Harriet to sing their own song and the situation seemed to amusing to miss. But I changed the lyrics ;D**

I hummed the tune to a song I made up in the back of my mind. The humming soon became lazy 'da da da's as I mopped up the kitchen. It didn't really need to be done but I felt the urge to do so. Kathy had told me that since I was so insistent on mopping up the kitchen that I had to finish quickly. She wanted a girl's sort of night. Or morning. Whichever it really was.

"_Stars shining bright above you…_" I sang quietly into the mop as I danced slowly while cleaning, "_Night breezes seem to whisper 'I love you'… Birds singing in the sycamore tree… Dream a little dream of me…_" I pulled the mop near me, pretended it was a partner and spun a few times in the open space of the kitchen. I didn't realize at that point that someone was watching me. I was too absorbed in my moment.

"_Say nighty-night and kiss me… Just hold me tight and tell me you miss me…_" I didn't tap for this song I made up. As much as I loved it, slow and meaningful dancing was required. It didn't irk me at all when I realised that I was singing the song with only Cosmo in mind. I smiled at thought of him. "_While I'm alone as blue as can be… Dream a little dream of me…_" I stepped onto the chair that Cosmo had been on and then onto the table. "_Stars fading but I linger on, dear. Still craving your kiss… I'm longing to linger till dawn, dear. Just saying this…_" And then a voice joined in and startled me out of my alone time. Cosmo was leaning on the door jamb with a smirk on his face and his hands in his pockets.

"_Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you… Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you. But in your dreams, whatever they be, dream a little dream of me. Ba, ba, ba…_" He sang to me as he circled me around the table. Cosmo held out a hand and I took it. He helped me down easily and took the mop away from my hands. "Excuse me, you're in my place." He remarked and put the mop away. I giggled softly and we danced close together, one of my hands on his shoulder, one of his on my waist, but the free hands holding each other. "_Stars fading but I linger on, dear! Still craving your kiss!_" We were singing simultaneously and he seemed to spin me around non-stop. This man had me dizzy for breath anyway. This was hardly any different.

"_I'm longing to linger till dawn, dear. Just saying this…_" Our spinning ceased and now we just moved a little on the stop. "_Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you…_" Cosmo sang on his own.  
"_Sweet dreams that leave all worries fa-ar behind you._" I continued. His eyes were so pretty…  
"_But in your dreams, whatever they be…_"  
"_Dream a little dream of me…_" We sang the last line together and for a moment, we just stood there.

I think I was leaning in for a kiss. Perhaps he was. I couldn't really tell. All I knew was that I was going to kill Kathy.

"Harriet! I've been longing for a proper girl's night with you! We've only got a few hours of night left!" She yelled from upstairs and I sighed, hanging my head.  
"She's a little busy!" Cosmo shouted, not moving from his spot.  
"Cosmo, you better not be molesting her or so help me!" Where did THAT COME FROM?

Cosmo merely burst out laughing and began to guide me to the staircase we had been dancing in front of a mere 10 minutes before. "Come on, Kathy's gonna kill me if I touch ya before _she_ plans it."

He left me in front of Kathy's bedroom with a chaste kiss on the cheek. I rolled my eyes at the man but knocked on the door anyway. It opened almost immediately and she yanked me in, me yelping in the process. Her room was much like my own but in a lilac. She sat me at her dresser as she brushed through it. "This is what you wanted, Kathy? You wanted to brush my hair?" I asked in disbelief. She laughed. It seemed that Don was rubbing off on her.  
"Not at all! I'm gonna dress you up and present you to Cosmo, that's what I'm gonna do." She said proudly. I tensed up and immediately tried to escape. She was stronger than she looked. Kathy pulled me back and kept me rooted to the chair.

"So, what exactly did I interrupt downstairs?" She asked mischievously. Yes, Kathy was a different person when it came to our little conversations. She wasn't as innocent as I thought she was and she always desired details of me and Cosmo. I liked to tease her about Don as well, of course. "Well, Cosmo and I were singing our own little song and-."  
"Was it a romantic song?" I sighed.  
"Yes." She squealed with victory and began placing my rollers in my hair as I glared at her through the mirror.

"So? What happened next?"  
"Well, we were about to kiss and then you shouted downstairs, demanding my presence." I said with a small smirk and a raised eyebrow. She gasped when she realised what she had done.  
"Oh my God, I'm so sorry, Harriet! I should have guessed! I swear to never do that again, unless it's Cosmo who wants you." She added the last part with a cheeky smirk of her own and I rolled my eyes. There was simply no winning with Kathy.

"You look absolutely gorgeous, Harriet." Kathy assured me with a nice little smile of her own. She had applied some makeup to me and I felt all… _different_. I seemed prettier and not as bland. Thanks to Kathy's rollers, my hair was a little more wavy and she had done it up into a complex ponytail wound around the back of my head and finished it off with a beautiful comb to hold it in place.

"I… Wow. Thank you, Kathy…" I was at a loss for words, so I hugged her closely instead. I loved Kathy a lot. Much more than my aunt. She wasn't family anymore. She didn't count. Kathy, Don and Cosmo were my family now. Speaking of my aunt, the bruise on my cheek never actually came to surface, I'm glad to say. Neither did the bruise on my arm from Xavier. Cosmo appeared to be my good luck charm.

"And _now_… I have a lovely little outfit in my wardrobe that would look simply perfect on you." She announced and went rifling through it for said outfit. There was a knock at the door and I looked at it. "Who is it?" Kathy called from the depths of her cupboard.  
"It's Don."  
"Come on in!" The door opened to reveal none other than Mr Lockwood. He looked at me and he made a double-take. He had to peer at me closely. I smiled a little nervously at him. "Is that you, Harriet?" I nodded and my expression turned panicked.  
"Oh God, you couldn't recognise me? Kathy, this is too much, I simply can't-." Don cut me off by putting his hands on my shoulders and shaking me a little.  
"No, not at all, Harriet. It was just a surprise to see you with makeup. I've never seen you wear it before." He explained and I relaxed a little.

"Aha! Here we are!" Kathy celebrated and revealed a… very _little_ dress. I gulped just looking at it. It was black silk with lace and a white fabric rose sewn to the chest's edge on the left of it. The sleeves were very loose, and would come to the middle of my biceps and were really rather see-through. It looked beautiful but intoxicating as well. Very seductive. "I… don't think I could wear that."  
"Sure ya could. Just go behind the screen there and we'll see if it's good enough." I was very hesitant and Don pushed me over towards the dress, encouraging me to at least give it a try. I sighed and took the flimsy silk garment from Kathy's fingers. I took it behind the changing screen and began to undress carefully.

Unbeknownst to me at the time, Kathy had shooed Don away to fetch Cosmo. When they returned, they were as silent as possible.

The garment fit me rather well. It flowed from my hips rather nicely but it ended mid-thigh. The lace wasn't itchy but it reminded me constantly of what a minx I must have appeared. The dress seemed to stretch across my chest with every breath I took. I shook my head. This would not do. "Kathy, it doesn't fit properly. This is just… too _little_." I didn't receive an answer. Puzzled, I tried again. "Kathy?" Still no response. I walked out from behind the screen, still inspecting the flower on my dress. I had walked into the middle of the room when I looked up. Biggest. Mistake. Ever.

Kathy and Don had their arms around each other and were smiling. Cosmo was standing beside them but there seemed to be something wrong. He appeared to be having trouble breathing. "Cosmo… are you alright?" I asked worriedly. He nodded stiffly and his jaw clenched. I looked at Kathy. "He's not alright, what's wrong with him?" I asked her instead. She smiled.  
"The dress fits you very nicely, Harriet. It's safe to say that Cosmo agrees." Don chuckled at her remark and I coloured with embarrassment. Oh…

"I'll… go change." I muttered but Kathy was having none of it. Cosmo's lack of speech was making me think differently about what I had heard before. "No, Harriet, don't! Please, you really do look lovely in it!" She begged, "Look, I'll even change into a dress of my own! I already did my own makeup!" I sighed and cocked an eyebrow at her.  
"Fine, Kathy. But _this_ is the _last_ time we do this. Got it?" She nodded happily and found another dress, a white one, with ease, rushing to change behind her screen. As she disappeared, Cosmo fell over.

I rushed over as Kathy peered around the screen to see what was going on. "Cosmo!" He was lying on his back and I knelt beside him, looking down at him in worry. He blinked and his eyes focussed on me. Don crouched down on his other side. "Cos, you alright, pal?" He asked in amusement. Cosmo slowly nodded. He cleared his throat and made some peculiar noises in his throat, occasionally opening his mouth, as though warming up for a song. I chuckled lightly. "You look simply… breath-taking, Harriet." He finally got out. I think I would have fallen over if Cosmo hadn't have jumped to his feet and pulled me up as well. Kathy had, by now, gotten changed and was standing beside Don with a little smile on her face as said man stared down at her. She was wearing a dress identical to mine but in white.

"Now, I've had my genius idea and I think that calls for a celebration!" Cosmo exclaimed and we cheered whole-heartedly. "Why, let's play a game!" Kathy and I jumped with glee.  
"Yes, let's! Oh, charades? Cards?" Kathy suggested. Cosmo shook his head and put his hands on his hips.  
"No, I've got an even better idea! Ventriloquism!" He announced. Don shook his head with mirth.  
"Oh man, we used to do this all the time…" Don muttered to us girls. I cocked my head in interest.  
"What do you do?" I questioned. Cosmo's grin merely intensified and he beckoned Don over. Don _skipped_ over and stood in front of Cosmo. He put his arms on his hips and Cosmo stuck his arms through the gaps. (**Hehe, I do this with my friends sometimes. It's originally from Bugsy Malone**)

"So, I was out the other day and it was an exceptionally warm day." Don told us and Cosmo made the actions with his hands! He had put his arms out, palms up as though he was going to explain something and then he wiped his hand on Don's forehead to accentuate the warmth. Kathy grinned and I laughed cheerfully. Simply ridiculous! "And then, my dearest Kathy walked around the corner. I couldn't help but run up to her." And they ran over to us on the bed, rather awkwardly I'll add, and they got on their knees. "I begged her to come away with me," Cosmo clasped his hands together, "and she consented. We were to elope the next day!" And then Cosmo pulled his arms out and put his hands on his hips.  
"How was that?" He asked eagerly. Kathy and I had yet to stop laughing.

When we finally calmed down, we just grinned up at him. "Incredible, Cosmo!" Kathy applauded and I joined in. He bowed and Don did so as well. "Well, let's have our own try, Harriet!" Kathy considered and I nodded fervently. We stood up and pushed the boys onto the bed. I stood behind Kathy and we got into the same position Cosmo and Don had been in.

"Well, there I was, walking happily down the street," I fisted my hands and swayed them, as we were walking, "And it was a frightfully hot day!" I did the same as Cosmo had done and wiped my hand on Kathy's forehead, "It was just so warm and I had no sun hat," I patted her head, as though looking for a hat, "and sadly, the heat was truly getting to me." I repeated the hand on the forehead and placed one over her collarbone, like many women did. She then gasped and pretended to faint from heat stroke, and I put my hand dramatically on her forehead and then set her down. "No! Kathy! Please, say it is not true!" I exclaimed dramatically. The men were laughing on the bed.

"I shall avenge you! I swear it!" I then stood up, leaving Kathy 'dead' on the floor. It was all very funny and I could barely stop myself from laughing. "I shall take my revenge on Don Lockwood and Cosmo Brown!"  
"What? That's unfair! We didn't do anything!" Cosmo shouted indignantly but still grinning. I pointed my finger at him and narrowed my eyes.  
"Precisely! You stood by and allowed her to die a most painful death! You should have realised the consequences!" I ran behind the screen and yanked open the wicker basket that Kathy kept her fancy dress items in. I pulled out two 'pistols' and leaped out from behind the screen, aiming them at the two nasty men.

"Harriet… you don't want to do this…" Don urged me smilingly. I didn't reply and walked back to Kathy, who had still collapsed in front of the wardrobe. Don and Cosmo were no longer stood by the bed, instead, they were near the far wall, close to the door. "Ah ah, don't even think of running away, criminals!" I warned them and they held up their hands in surrender, sitting on a lounger by the far wall.

"Harriet… Am I dreaming?" I looked down at Kathy who was blinking her eyes open. I gasped femininely and knelt beside her again. "Kathy! You live! A miracle!" I helped her up and she took one of the guns.  
"I do, indeed, no thanks to our 'friends' over there." She told me and we grinned evilly. _I think I feel a song coming on…_ We aimed the guns and began to sing. "_We could've been anything that we wanted to be…_" We slowly walked towards them, our bare feet not making a sound, "_But don't it make your heart glad? That we decided, a fact we take pride in, we became the best at being bad!_" Tapping is near impossible with bare feet so we didn't even attempt it.

"_We could've been anything that we wanted to be, with all the talent we had. No doubt about it, we flaunt and we pout it! We're the very best at being bad girls!_" Yes, this was going to be a, uh… seductive song. It's still jumpy and lively… just the words and some actions would be altered. Ahem… "_We're women to the core!_" We both sang and then Kathy continued. She patted my shoulder.  
"_My congratulations; people think that you're a whore!_" The men gasped but laughed anyway. I had never heard Kathy swear before and it simply hilarious. I just managed to get over my childish giggles. "_Bad girls!_" We exclaimed. My turn.  
"_We're the very worst! Fuelled by all raw emotions, like love-struck fools and lust!_" At love-struck fools, we clasped our hands and sighed breathily, while at lust, we wiggled our hips and winked at 'our' boys in turn. We then pointed the guns at them again and shifted our weight on our feet constantly so that we were swaying our hips, "_We made the big time, seductive and bad… We're the very best at being bad!_"

"_We could've been anything that we wanted to be…_" Kathy continued, cocking the safety on the plastic gun and aiming it at Don.  
"_We took the sexy way out_." I continued, doing the same to Cosmo. Oh boy, their faces were possible the funniest things I had ever seen. "_With little training-_."  
"_We mastered containing!_"  
"_Formals seemed unnecessary, we're so rude, it's almost scary!_" We had approached them quickly and got right into their faces and placing the guns at their temples.

We then backtracked to the middle of the room and bobbing up and down. "_We could've been anything that we wanted to be… With all the talent we had! With little practice,_" Kathy said the last line on her own, stretching her arms out.  
"_We're the world famous actress'!_" I continued, doing the same.  
"_We're the very best at being bad! We're the very best at being bad! We're the very best at being bad!_" And the song ended.

The men broke out into applause and cheered and wolf-whistled at us. We laughed and clutched our guns as though they were bouquets of flowers. I didn't particularly want the night to end. I felt like I could do anything at any moment.

**Wow, I hope you guys didn't mind the two songs in one chapter… And I hope it was described alright… Oh god, I really hope it's okay! Pressuuuuuure! Hah, I only realised after I finished this chapter that both the ventriloquism and the song were from Bugsy Malone. Love that film. I did a production of it in my primary school. I was Knuckles :D I like to think I was pretty good ;D Cheers folks. Adios. **

**Luna **


	7. Chapter 7

"See you soon, Kathy!" I shouted from the doorway as Don walked Kathy home in the rain. Cosmo had offered up the car but Don and Kathy refused. When they were out of sight, something struck me as odd. I turned to Cosmo who was waving also. "Cosmo, why doesn't Kathy live with us? She has her own room after all." Cosmo shrugged.  
"I don't know… Suspicion, I guess." And he turned and guided me inside.

Kathy and I had changed after our song and I had ignored everyone's protests when I removed my makeup and brushed my hair through. It was nice, acting crazy for a night. Dancing and singing away. Kathy and I bonded some more tonight too, which I'm glad to say. She was so sweet. When she swore, hah, that was hilarious!

"Now… What to do…" Cosmo mused, tapping his finger on his jaw as he looked at the ceiling mischievously. I laughed as we walked into the living room again. "Oh, we left the sofa over-turned." I observed and we walked over to it.  
"Yeah, perhaps we should put it back." Hm, nah. I sat on the top part that would have been on the floor, had the sofa been the right way up. Cosmo didn't notice, and tried to budge the sofa. My weight held it down. Mostly. It tipped back a little and I gripped the cushions, yelping a little. He set it down, and after a moment, he looked up at me with an eyebrow raised.

Slowly, he stood and he placed his hands on his hips, his brilliant blue eyes smouldering. Damn it, not the smoulder… "Do you have any idea how vulnerable you look right now?" That question took me by surprise and my eyebrows rose in slightly puzzlement.  
"I… No?" He chuckled and leaned forward, effectively trapping me on the sofa, both of his hands on either side of me.

"Well, I'll tell you: _Very_." I gulped audibly and he laughed lowly. Cosmo then leaned his head down and he smelled my neck, his lips brushing my bare neck every now and again. His hair brushed my face and I delighted in how soft it was. Cautiously, I threaded my fingers through it and he smiled against my neck. "Your hair is so soft…" I mumbled to him and his smile broadened into a grin, his teeth on my neck causing me to shiver.

I continued to stroke and massage his hair and smiled every time one part wouldn't stay down when I pressed it down. His hair was a little messy now. Ehehe. Wow, he's reduced me to a teenage girl. Xavier made me grow up and be polite at all times. Cosmo's making me all weird again and being myself. And in the process of helping me, he made me love him. He probably already knows.

"Enjoying yourself?" Cosmo asked, his voice a little muffled since his face was still on my neck, every now and then placing a kiss occasionally on my vulnerable skin. "Just a little." I replied, continuing to make patterns in his hair and shaping it differently. "And what about yourself, Mr Brown?" I could feel him shiver when I said his surname formally. _Perhaps I do have some sort of hold on him_.  
"Immensely." He murmured. I could feel his face moving up from my neck, towards my own, and my cheeks got hotter. He gazed into my eyes and I felt as if I could have melted. He was going to, he was going to, he was… And then the lights went out.

"Oh for God's sake!" I exclaimed angrily and then immediately drew in on myself. I really hated a dark house. Cosmo laughed and I think he shook his head. He didn't notice my sudden withdrawal. I felt something press on the corner of my mouth and squeaked. Oh no… Cosmo laughed again. "Relax. That was me." Oh, thank God.

"When will the lights come back on?" I whimpered and Cosmo pulled me to my feet and kept an arm around my waist so that we wouldn't bump into anything. Cosmo knew the house inside out and blindfolded. "Hey, darling, what's wrong? It's just a power cut." I shrugged and whined some more. He held my shoulders and peered at me though he couldn't see my face. "Darling?" I was shaking and I gulped.  
"Just get a light please, Cosmo…" He nodded quickly and he quickened our step. I repeated my last question. I think he was leading me back to the kitchen. "Not sure. Watch your step." Cosmo said and I assumed we were at some stairs. I assumed correctly, thank God, and didn't trip. "Are we going to the kitchen?" I asked, a little shaky because I couldn't see.  
"Yes, we've got some matches in the cupboards."

He set me down on the chair he had stood upon before our little _musical_ number. I could hear Cosmo moving through cupboards and drawers, muttering to himself about where they were and the fact that Don must have moved them. I chuckled softly and closed my eyes. It made little difference. Outside, it was slowly beginning to brighten but it was still too early in the morning for the sun to inch over the horizon.

"Aha! Who's brilliant, darling?" Cosmo announced proudly. I opened my eyes and smiled as he struck the match. The flame danced on the small splint of wood and it lit up Cosmo's face nicely. "Why, you are, of course." I replied and his eyes met mine. Time sort of stopped for a moment but he then turned and lit a candle. When he turned again, I could only see his silhouette.

"How long do you think this will last?" I inquired and he came over, sitting on the edge of the table, his face now illuminated by the flickering flame. He sighed slowly and appeared to be thinking.  
"Well, last time this happened, it was out around a day or so." He informed me and I groaned. I didn't much like the dark. Especially since it was only Cosmo and I in the house. Which brought me to my next question. "What about Don? How long will he be?"  
"Probably another hour or two. He'll be rejoicing in the fact that Kathy finally kissed him." I chuckled a little. "With all of these questions, I'd almost say that you're frightened of the dark… Or frightened to be alone with me in the dark…" His voice sounded sincere but with an undertone of hurt. I looked up at him in the flickering candle light, and found that though his smirk was amused, his eyes were slightly pained.

"No! No, no, no! I'm not afraid to be alone with you!" I quickly covered up my mistake. Stupid, stupid me. "No, I _am_ a little afraid of the dark." I confessed the last part quietly. His eyes immediately lost their saddened glint and then took up concerned but pleased. "Well, I suppose it's good that it's the latter rather than the former… But still, why are you afraid of the dark?" I swallowed thickly and looked down at my hands, fiddling with my fingers.  
"Whenever Xavier or my aunt came to beat me, they'd turn off all the lights…" I mumbled. Cosmo's reaction was immediate.

He jumped off the table and pulled me into his arms. He shushed me as I swallowed down the small sniffles and tears that I wanted to let out. "He's not coming here… He won't come anywhere near here. Neither will _she_." He comforted me and I just held him close. I swear no one else I know has ever been beaten or abused. Well, that's probably a lie. They've just kept it a better secret than I have.

After a few minutes merely sitting and embracing, Cosmo straightened. "You want to go to the music room? Take some time off our hands?" I nodded meekly and Cosmo grabbed the candle, holding the wax. I looked at him with disapproval. "What?"  
"You shouldn't hold it like that; you'll get burned." I scolded him and he chuckled softly. He put the candle in a lantern and then picked the lantern up by the ring on the top. "Better?"  
"Much." And we began walking towards the stairs, hands entwined.

Cosmo set the lantern down on the piano and then sat on the stool. He beckoned for me to sit beside him and I did so. He flexed his fingers over the keys and I looked at them in wonder. They were long and precise, no doubt proficient in what they do because of his almost constant piano playing. Agile and nimble. _Do not think of anything improper, do not think of anything improper, do not… Too late…_ I internally shook my head to clear my now impure thoughts away. Cosmo tested a few keys and then placed his hands on his lap, looking at me.

"What do you want to play?" He asked me, the candle light dancing across his features. His eyes were glistening and I immediately felt a lot warmer than I had been just a moment before. I could feel his arm pressing into my own and suddenly I felt hyperaware of how close he was and everything he did. _Focus_. "I… don't really know…" I said, albeit a little shyly. He smiled softly.  
"Well, what's something you know? Even if it's just an extract." Well…  
"I suppose there is an extract that I like to play…"  
"Mmhmm...?"  
"I could play that one?" He gestured to the piano and I nodded and placed my fingers over the keys. Carefully, I began to play.

(**The Mask's Her Aid – To Be Juliet's Secret. 2:16 up to 3:18. Ignore the lyrics**)

My fingers drifted easily over the piece that I did love to play. It was rather sad, not a song that was a common in '52, but I was rather fond of it. I had even considered adding lyrics but I thought it might ruin it. Maybe some guitar or violin as well. When I finished the minute piece, I held the final note and then took my finger off of the key. Cosmo was such a well-known pianist and music director; I was terrified if I didn't have positive feedback.

Apparently, I needn't have worried. Cosmo nudged me lightly with his shoulder. "That was excellent, darling. No wonder you're my assistant." He said with a wink. Oh yeah… I had actually forgotten I was his assistant… It feels like I've known Don, Kathy and he for years… I blushed a little and shrugged. "Your turn I think, Mr Brown." I made sure to use his surname. He exhaled but I could still hear the inklings of a groan. _So, seems like Cosmo's not as pure either... Excellent…_ I couldn't help but think that. I feel so childish and just like a school girl.

"What would you have me play, love?" His voice was husky as he spoke. He had never said love before! He used it as a pet name… He used it as a term of endearment. I felt like laughing hysterically. Do not ask me why. I blame the night's celebrations. Oh, Kathy would _love_ to see what was happening to me now. "Play something… sad. I don't hear very many sad songs. And please make it the entire song; not just a sample." I explained quietly. He looked at me a moment longer and then looked at the instrument we were seated at. Slowly, as if handling something with the utmost care, he set his fingers down on the ivory and ebony keys. And then he played.

(**Sparrow – Miika153. You'll have to search it up on YouTube. My apologies.**)

It was… beautiful. It seemed that Cosmo was taking the piece very seriously; he leaned in and out, swaying with the music. My gaze would switch between his hands and his face. He was peaceful when he played and his fingers moved effortlessly across the length of the keys. Cosmo was a professional in what he did and I had no doubt he would make incredible symphonies and solos. The music itself was very delicate and powerful. It was passionate and seemed almost… needy. The song was beginning to draw to a close but I didn't want it to. I could listen to it for hours… The song ended with a low chord and I blinked. It was over too fast.

"It's called Sparrow." Cosmo said quietly.  
"That was… incredible." I complimented, still rather speechless at his piano prowess. He coloured a little.  
"Well, it's what I do. I've gotta hope I can do my job well." He was skirting around my compliment, the sly fox. I placed a hand over his and looked at him sincerely.  
"No, Cosmo, you have some serious talent. That was breath-taking. I simply didn't want it to end." I explained softly and he smiled at me. He kissed my forehead and closed his eyes.  
"Thanks, darling."

We sat like that for a few moments and then Cosmo pulled away, excitement on his face. "Say, can you play the violin?" He asked eagerly, the sudden change in volume startling me.  
"I… Yes, I can. Why?" No doubt puzzlement was in my voice and expression. He nodded a little sheepishly.  
"I was writing a piece, a couple of days ago. It's got piano in it but I couldn't figure out the violin part… Think you could assist me, my wonderful assistant?" He never failed to compliment me. I swear, it was his duty to slip one in in every conversation.

"I should hope so otherwise I'm a pretty awful assistant, hmm?" Cosmo grinned, kissed me on the forehead again and went off to a darker side of the room. I could make out his silhouette as he opened something and then pulled an item out. He then pulled a long stick out and approached me again. The item and stick was a violin and its bow.

"So, ya know, just let the music take you." He instructed and I nodded with a smile. He returned it and sat down before placing his talented hands over the instrument once more. I brought the violin to my chin and got the bow ready. I figured that I should wait, just for a couple of seconds at least, to get the feel of the song.

(**It's Hard To Say Goodbye – Michael Ortega. Labelled: sad piano (this will make you cry) Apologies for the use of YouTube again. I DID find a rather nice song while searching for it on Spotify however. I may include it later, when Harriet is alone or something. It's called Sometimes It's Hard To Say Goodbye – Roy Todd. Not sure if you guys will want to hear it, but hey. I found it pleasing. ANYWAY, back to the story!**)

The song was very moving. His playing was so delicate, so fragile; it was like the song was made of porcelain. I counted the seconds in my head and actually began at 1:35. It gave a nice feel to it and Cosmo looked at me with approval and then returned his attention to the piano. The harmony created from the violin and the piano was rather beautiful actually and it reminded me of people saying goodbye, or perhaps betrayal. Despite its sadness, it was such a _nice_ song. Dreadfully sad, made me want to cry a little but again, I felt like I didn't want it to end. I made sure the violin was only soft in the background because I thought that the piano needed to be in the spotlight. I used very quiet low strings for a while at the end and then cut it off slowly.

"Did you have a name for that one?" I asked quickly, not allowing Cosmo to speak. It was a little rude but I was eager to know it. He chuckled softly took his hands away from the black and white keys. "Actually, I was going to call it 'It's Hard To Say Goodbye', but I based it on you and I don't plan on giving you up that easily." At a loss for words, all I could do was gape like a goldfish and make strangled noises in my throat. He laughed and winked at me. I think my heartbeat stopped… I'd have to check later. I was a little preoccupied with breathing evenly and trying not to stare at Cosmo's lips. It was difficult, but I managed it. "Any other songs you had in mind?" I managed to squeak out. He smirked and shook his head. I stood slightly and moved my right leg over the chair, so that I straddling the seat. It exposed my legs a little but I was beginning to go a little numb. I noticed Cosmo's eyes flicker down but I ignored it.

"I think we're done really. Perhaps we can…" He stopped and I frowned. Cosmo then licked his fingers, stood and extinguished the candle. When he sat down again, he straddled the small piano seat, our knees brushing. My thoughts jumped to all of the horrible things that could be going wrong. Burglars, murderers, rapists, Xavier, police, auctioneers… I needn't have worried. Cosmo saw the look in my eyes and laughed softly. "Don't get so worried; it's getting light outside. We don't need candles anymore." He explained, still chuckling. I narrowed my eyes at him.  
"Well, it wasn't my fault. You just stopped talking suddenly and put out the candle. I assumed." I defended myself and Cosmo shook his head. He was right though; the night was waning and I could now see his silhouette without the help of a candle. I could _just_ see his face but the dim glow from the windows lit up mine a little more, although only softly. I felt vulnerable.

"Oh, geez, I'm sorry, I forgot that you didn't like the dark, I shouldn't have just put out the candle like that, that was silly of me…" Cosmo rushed and I smiled lightly, placing a finger on his lips. Or at least, I hoped they were his lips. They certainly felt like his lips. Hmm… Soft… Moist… Warm… _Be quiet, Harriet. Be quiet._ "No need to apologise, Cosmo. You're here with me and I feel perfectly safe because of it." I reasoned and he nodded mutely. My finger was tingling now.

"Are you going to keep apologising?" He shook his head, a smile fighting its way onto his lips, "Are you going to be a good boy?" He nodded, his mouth now definitely brightened. I could feel his lips turning up on my finger and I fought to ignore it. "Are you sure, Mr Brown?" The last part slipped out before I could stop it. Honest. Cosmo hesitated for a moment. He then shook his head. "Not anymore…" He murmured against my finger. Now the rest of my arm was tingling.

"Then that's too bad, isn't it, Mr Brown?" Cosmo was making a small guttural sound in his throat and I had to strain my ears to hear it. It was sort of animalistic, like a growl. Oh God, Cosmo was growling. Imagine that… "Indeed it is, Miss Juno." Oh my God… Why me? Why me? I'm a responsible woman, not a silly teenage girl. I'm a mature woman, not a fangirling school girl. "How do you propose we resolve this situation?" The answer was quick and blunt.  
"Simple." Cosmo responded, kissed my finger deftly, and then swooped into my neck. _Nothing_ could have prepared me.

No, Cosmo Brown was _not_ as innocent as everyone thinks he is. He was just as dominating in this as he was in creating pieces of music. He didn't _assault_ me neck, he more… attacked it in a friendly way? It wasn't lust driven, which I'm happy to say. He was still being very careful, as though I were a china doll, bound to break in his hands if he made one wrong move.

Ah, but I'm avoiding the real issue, aren't I? What exactly was he doing? Well, basically, he kissed my neck a lot of times and licked it a little too. It's embarrassing just saying this. I don't really want to share what happened. It wasn't _huge_ anyway. And we didn't actually kiss… Well, actually, at the end, twice, it was like a fleeting peck… Oh, I'm getting ahead of myself again!

Cosmo kissed my pulse a few times and I had no doubt that he could tell just how fast my heart was beating. It felt about ready to leap out of my chest! Very un-ladylike but our situation was hardly proper. His lips explored the right side of my neck first and then switched to the left. After only a few seconds, however, he swapped back to the right. Cosmo appeared to find it nicer. I was going to ask why, or at least I thought 'Why?', but then I found out why. It seemed that my 'weak-spot' was on that side. I'm not sure how he knew it was on that side of my neck, or even how he found it! But find it he did. It was located just above the collar bone. Damn musician.

As if his attention to my neck wasn't taking my breath away _enough_, his hands, his incredibly nimble hands, swept over my body. Since when did the tingles in my arm stretch to the rest of my body? Oh, he found another one! Another weak-spot, I mean. Situated just below my jaw, near my right ear. He was _good_ at this. I didn't flatter myself into thinking that I was the only woman he had every done this to. He was good-looking, talented, genuine, plain crazy and such a sweetheart; who could say no to him? I most certainly could not.

Tentatively, Cosmo licked my jaw and it was all over for me. Goo in his hands. That is what I was; _goo_ in his hands. He chuckled throatily and nuzzled my neck with a devious smirk on his face. I want to kill, kiss, eat, destroy, hold, love, shove, make love, touch and poke this man so much. Oh, his hair! How could I forget his hair? Instead of being careful, like I did last time, I plunged my hands into his hair and toyed with it. In response, Cosmo put an arm around me and yanked me closer, burying his face into the nook of my neck, groaning _rather loudly_. The fire in my stomach roared like a bonfire.

"How did you get this hold on me?" Cosmo muttered, his face still mushed into my neck. I shrugged lightly.  
"I'm not sure. My feminine charms and charisma?" I guessed, referring to our conversation earlier that week. He grinned and then he startled me by nipping my skin. I gasped breathily and his arm around my waist tightened. I was sitting _on_ his lap, _straddling_ his waist. It's difficult to even comprehend. I compared our relationship to Don and Kathy's relationship. Theirs was slow and pure. Chaste and innocent, with small pecks and apologetic gestures. Cosmo and I… Well, we had almost the exact same thing… Except neither of us were as innocent as any of us thought. They all thought I was naïve… I was at the time but now, I was on top! Literally.

Another little nibble brought me back to reality and I moaned shamelessly. It fuelled Cosmo's actions and he scraped his teeth over my collar bone. I moaned louder but was quickly cut off by a door slamming downstairs. Don was back. "Cosmo? Harriet? Why are all the lights off?" He called from downstairs. We both sighed dejectedly and slumped, my head resting on Cosmo's and his head resting on my neck. "Well, we'll just _have_ to continue this later then. We can't just leave this all unfinished." Cosmo said quietly as Don no doubt put his hat and coat on the rack to dry. I nodded eagerly and he chuckled.

He raised his head and leaned it against my forehead, our noses brushing. "I figured I'd save the best until last, darling." He grinned deviously and pressed his lips to mine. It was long enough for me to register it but short enough for me to not be able to respond. I pouted. "That was simply unfair." I complained. Cosmo placed another kiss on my mouth, a little longer than last time, and I just managed to respond this time. He pulled away (he was teasing me, damn it!) and winked, tapping me on the nose. He then pecked it and pulled me to my feet. "Come on, Don's waiting for us downstairs."

**It's 1:50 AM here in Britain. Uggghhh… I'm such a zombie. I stay up willingly to write these when my folks are in bed and I sleep for ages the next day. Thank the Lord that it's half term. Oh, and someone anonymous messaged me asking why I put capitals at the front of God or Lord. They also asked me if I was Christian. I'll answer it here for all to see. I was christened when I was a baby but I am an Atheist. I didn't even get a choice in being christened! Sad face! All of my immediate family are atheists as well, so I'd feel a little odd in a house of non-believers. Anyway, the reason I put the capitals is because not only is it grammatically correct, since it is effectively a name, but also because there may very well be Christians reading this and I may as well add the capitals to show that I appreciate and am well aware of the religion. Also, it's sort of habit xD I went to a religious primary school which, if I'm honest, was a pain in the arse. I mean, come on, they called Assembly 'Collective Worship'. Ugh, glad I'm outta there. I'm now at a Science specialist secondary school. Phew. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this. Yes, Cosmo was very saucy in this chapter! I wrote this story, intending for it to be a fluff and it ends up going all limey. I'm such a minx -.- Cheers folks. Adios. **

**Luna **


	8. Chapter 8

"Don, you're absolutely soaked through!" I exclaimed when I looked at the sight of him. He was drenched in rain but still had a huge grin on his face. "You had an umbrella! Where is it? You left without a coat! And your trousers are all wet at the bottom…" Don just laughed, as though remembering what caused him to do that.  
"Yeah, Don, did you jump in a lake?" Cosmo continued with a smile.  
"Close enough, Cos." Don replied and removed his hat. Water was dripping off his expensive suit and I shook my head in disapproval.

"Why are all the lights off?" Don asked, pulling off his suit jacket and hanging it on the rack with his hat. "You didn't turn them off to add to the romantic atmosphere, did ya?" He added with a sly smile.  
"It helped a lot, but actually it was a power cut." Cosmo said cheekily. I scowled at him and shoved his arm. He slid out of the way and then walked behind me, putting his hands on my shoulders. "So why were you out there for an hour? Kathy doesn't live _that_ far away, ya know." Don merely smiled.  
"I was singin' and dancin' in the rain, Cosmo."

He's officially lost it. He's crazy. Don had now gone round the bend. "Why would you do that?" I asked incredously. Don shrugged his shoulders sheepishly.  
"'Cause I'm in love, Harriet!" He shouted and danced a little, spreading his arms out. It startled me and I flinched a little. But his giddy smiles made me laugh anyway. I craned my neck to look up at Cosmo. "Our boy's all grown up and falling in love." I said with an impish grin and a wink. He returned it and we went back to watching our friend rejoicing.

"I don't see why I can't come." I remarked stubbornly and with crossed arms. Cosmo and Don seemed to be finding it very amusing that I refused to stay home. They proposed that I stay home _alone_ and watch the house while they went to go see R.F about the Duelling Cavalier. "Because, darling, it's a _man_ meeting." Cosmo teased and I rolled my eyes.  
"That's hardly a reason." I responded. He merely chuckled at my sore attempts.

"Look, if we get Kathy down here, will you stay?" _Finally_. I uncrossed my arms and threw them up in impatience.  
"Finally! I was wondering when you'd realise the source of the problem!" They were surprised, which made me laugh. The looks on their faces were certainly amusing.  
"You mean that you only wanted company?" Don asked incredously. I nodded with a big smile.  
"Precisely. I'm not staying in an empty house on my own." Cosmo's frown smoothed out as he realised why. Don was still confused but I wasn't about to explain. His best friend nodded and put an arm around me. This was certainly not uncommon anymore. I recalled when I first met Cosmo. He had always had an arm around my shoulder, a few affectionate pecks to the forehead and the nose. Now he would kiss my forehead, cheek, nose, _lips_ and have an arm around my waist or he'd hold my hand. The changes had been so subtle I had hardly noticed.

Don then pushed between us, returning Cosmo's scowl with a grin, and put an arm around our shoulders. "I've got a great feeling about this, fellas. A _great_ feeling." And I agreed. "Well, we've gotta leave after I make that call to Kathy then." Don continued and swept out of the room. Don liked to make dramatic entrances and exits. As soon as he was out of the room, Cosmo leaned over and kissed me.

It was chaste and simple, made to let me know that he was sincere and genuine about what he was doing. His hands rested lightly on my waist as I placed mine on his shoulders. I could have died of a heart attack at any moment. And then I nearly did. "Aha! Knew it!" We sprang apart to find Don leaning on the door jamb to the dining room with the phone receiver in his hand. I didn't waste time wondering how he managed to stretch the cable enough to reach the door jamb. Instead, I panicked. Don laughed loudly and then put the receiver to his ear. "Yeah, they're definitely together now, Kathy. Nice plan." Oh, I was going to _murder_ that woman.

Seeing the murderous look on my face, Don escaped quickly as Cosmo laughed loudly. I looked up at him in disbelief and he just pulled me close. "Oh, come now, Harriet, they'd find out sooner or later. Besides, they probably knew this would happen before _we_ did." That was true. I hate it when they're right. I grumbled lowly and pouted, crossing my arms in the process. Cosmo chuckled and crossed his arms as well, mimicking me. "Are you _mocking_ me, Mr Brown?" I had complete control whenever I said his name. Or at least, I thought I did. Remember when I said that Cosmo was dominating? Well, he grabbed my shoulders and pulled me up to kiss him. If I was _really_ mean, I could have moved my mouth away and he would have gotten my cheek. But I'm not _that_ mean. Instead, I returned it whole-heartedly.

"I'll come back later then." We broke apart and saw Don with an amused smirk on his face. I growled in impatience.  
"Can I just finish this kiss? Please? Interruption after interruption! I've waited a while, thank you!" I reasoned and Don laughed at my exclamation.  
"Alright, alright, Harriet, just letting ya know that Kathy will be here very soon. Might wanna prepare yourself." Don gave us one last smirk and then walked back into the dining room. Cosmo turned back to me with a smirk. "You've waited a while, have you?"  
"Yes, I have." I responded and pulled him to me by the back of the head for another kiss. This was the first time I had established the kiss. His eyes widened but he returned it almost immediately, thank God. Cosmo pulled me closer by the waist and I could have sighed with happiness. Everything was going great. Hehe, his hair is soft…

"As much as I regret interrupting _again_," Don startled us from the doorway, "but we have to leave now." Damn. That was just plain typical. I sighed and placed my head on Cosmo's shoulder, mumbling the number 1 to 10 to calm myself down. Cosmo laughed, since he must have heard me, and turned to Don. "Alright, Don, we'll get going now." Reluctantly, I peeled myself away from him and Cosmo just sniggered even more.

"Alright, darling, we've got to head off now. Don't break anything. Withdrawal symptoms from me might make things dangerous." He said with a wink. For that, I pushed him to the door.  
"Off you go then, sweetheart." I said sickly sweetly with a smile to go with it. He pecked my forehead and he left with Don. Almost as soon as they were out, I closed the door and locked it. Paranoia gripped me as I wondered how long it would take for Kathy to arrive.

Sitting and waiting for Kathy was not something I particularly enjoyed. She was at least 10 minutes late and I was fidgeting madly on the blue sofa we had all once tumbled over. Fiddling with my fingers, shifting in my seat, looking up at every little sound, things like that. It wasn't dark, thank God. But if it was dark, Cosmo would have refused to leave me alone. He's nice like that.

**Knock, knock**. My head snapped up, a smile sliding onto my features. I jumped to my feet and dashed through the doorway, running quickly to the front door. I unlocked it and Kathy swept in without a hello. "Hello, Kathy." I said to the empty doorway, "Would you like to come in? Oh, please, it's no trouble. Come on in. Make yourself at home." I closed the door as Kathy merely laughed at me.  
"I've never heard you use sarcasm before, Harriet. It suits you."  
"Cheeky."

Kathy then put her hands on her hips and looked at me imploringly. I raised my eyebrow. "What?"  
"You know what." I pretended to be oblivious. It's very easy to wind Kathy up and it's one of my favourite pastimes, I'll admit.  
"I'm sorry, you must have the wrong person." I replied airily. She scowled a little and dragged me by my elbow to the sitting room. She then pushed me down onto the blue sofa and I yelped. Kathy stood above me, and damn it, she looked rather intimidating.

"You didn't tell me you and Cosmo had gotten together!" I grinned sheepishly and shrugged.  
"Well, it's not exactly… official, Kathy. We've kissed and sorta… done stuff…" She squeaked very loudly and her hands flew to her mouth.  
"You're not a virgin?" She screamed and I had to put my hands over my ears. She thought I'd had _sex_ with Cosmo? As much as I'd like that, that wasn't the case. Oh God, shut up!

"I _am_ a virgin, Kathy." I spoke calmly, "And everything we've done was innocent… mostly, I suppose. He's kissed my neck, nibbled it a little and we kissed." I was _not_ going to tell her about his groaning, my saying his surname and his reactions… Ahem, they were not for innocent ears like Kathy's. "I'm not as naïve as you all think, thank you." I added with a slightly surly tone. Kathy's demeanour became cheerful again and she sat beside me.

"Well? How did it start? How is it going to end? Is the fiancé sham now _not_ a sham? Are you two _together_?" She rambled and I chuckled softly at her eagerness. I shook my head slowly and her babbling gradually ceased. It seemed Kathy was going to wait patiently. "How much do you want to know?" I had to double check, just in case I told her something she didn't want or need to know.  
"Tell me everything."  
"_Everything_?"  
"_Everything_." Oh, brilliant.

So I told her everything. From when I first met Cosmo, to how I settled in, to his reactions to Xavier, to his jealousy of when Don put an arm around me in a friendly way, to his protectiveness, to his caring in the car, to our Rapunzel scene… to the part where he walked out the door. Halfway through the power cut explanation, I realised that I hadn't had any sleep since the night before. It was still the 24th of March, Don's _lucky_ day, and I hadn't slept since the eve of the 22nd. Sleep deprivation usually means nightmares, from what I've observed in myself and others. _Maybe I can crawl over to Cosmo's room_. I thought, not at all bitterly.

"Well, that's… interesting…" Kathy uttered in astonishment. I nodded and waited for her next question. Or statement. Her next line, then. She appeared to be thinking deeply on something. I allowed her to do this, and as she did, I considered the nightmare that would most likely hit me tonight, if I managed to sleep. Being deaf had been one of my worst ones. And being paralysed. Being paralysed was awful… Any impairments of my body that meant I lost a sense or ability to move, it terrified me. I had fallen asleep in a bath once, since I had not slept in nearly a week for fear of Xavier and my aunt beating me while I was asleep, and I had dreamed that I was drowning. I think that was the worst one because even when I woke, it felt like I was drowning. Which in actual fact, I was. That had been the one time my aunt had shown any compassion to me. Because of that, I could never truly hate her.

"This is an excellent way for you to make good on your engagement." I was jerked out of my stupor by Kathy's surprisingly quiet voice. I looked at her and she was watching me, her chin in her hand and a thinking-frown on her brow. "What do you mean?" I inquired, checking the time quickly. The boys had been out for about half an hour by now. My story had taken rather a long time to explain in detail. Kathy straightened and rested her arm on the side of the sofa.

"Well, Cosmo lied to your aunt about being your fiancé. _She_ told _Xavier_ that you two were engaged as well. No doubt Xavier has told other people too." She explained, "I just think that with the way that you're headed, a genuine engagement isn't far off." Kathy let the words sink in. I gulped. A _genuine_ engagement? To Cosmo? Wh… How would I even…? I can't… I can't even begin to comprehend how wonderful but frightening that would be. _Now imagine being _married_ to Cosmo_… No, that was thinking too far ahead. Besides, it'd never happen…

"You seem doubtful." Kathy observed, once again bringing me back to reality. I blinked at her and then shrugged.  
"I guess I am." I admitted, though it was no large feat, "Please, can you see Cosmo and I being _married_, let alone _engaged_?" She nodded almost immediately.  
"Yes, I can see it all now," She waved her hand in front of her face dramatically, as though she were wiping a screen or gesturing to one, "You're cooking dinner and in comes your husband, revealed to be Cosmo Brown! 'Evening, Mrs Brown' is how he would greet you, and you would reply 'Evening, Mr Brown' and then you'd eat the delicious dinner and invite Don Lockwood and Kathy Selden over and-."  
"No, I think it would be Kathy Lockwood, don't you?" I said cheekily and she swiped at my arm. I merely grinned.  
"_Anyway_, your two best friends would come over for a game of cards, perhaps some dancing and then you'd go to bed feeling content that you have a happy life." Kathy finished and looked at me expectantly. "Well, what do you think?"  
"I'm imagining it." I murmured dreamily, picturing it all in my mind.

It was perfect. The American Dream. But I didn't want to be one of those women stuck at home dusting and cleaning and cooking. I'm Cosmo's assistant so I had to work too. Oh, being an assistant to my husband… I would see him at home _and_ at work. Simply splendid. It would be a nice house, a pretty brown one with some nice coving and tiles in the kitchen. Nothing too expensive, of course; we'd settle down after a while. Obviously, we'd have a music room. And a guest room for Don and Kathy whenever they came over and decided to stay the night or if the weather was simply too terrible for them to even _think_ of leaving. Maybe we'd have a dog too… I always preferred dogs to cats. They're so huggable and loyal. And… I'm being ridiculous! Day dreaming about this! What am I doing?

"No, it's simply… it's too ridiculous for me to even comprehend." I remarked stubbornly and blinking determinedly so as not to betray my real emotions about the idea. Kathy was definitely unconvinced; she was pursing her lips, crossing her arms and giving me the _look_. You probably know it: you're-just-saying-that-because-you're-afraid-of-the-truth. Yeah, that one. Kathy's very gifted with those looks actually. I seem to be her favourite recipient of them.

"You just spent a minute imagining Cosmo as your husband and no doubt thinking about what house you'd have, what style the furniture would be, how many rooms, etc… You must have been enjoying it… Go on, think of it again. More in depth." Kathy encouraged me. I sighed and did as she asked. There's simply no winning with Kathy.

The house would be a cottage. No, not a cottage. A regular sized house, perhaps a little larger than the average home. It would have a _huge_ garden, with a swing on a massive oak tree at the foot of the garden and a pond… A little pathway winding down it… We'd invest in a pool too… Now that pools were being demanded by Hollywood stars, they'd be expensive, but Don, Cosmo and Kathy would be Hollywood stars anyway. At least, Don and Kathy would. We'd still have a marvellous income.

The bedrooms wouldn't be too large or too small. Just right for either a budding family or just a couple who have guests regularly. The kitchen would be large, like the one in our current home, and the stove would be a charming little classic one. We'd spend all day decorating one room, having fun with paint and just acting silly, adding character to the walls. Then we'd spend the next day the same thing with another, and we'd keep going until all of them were finished. The bathrooms, despite the tiles, would have the bottom third yellow and the top third a light blue. The middle would be a darker blue and with small lighter lines etched on, to create the illusion of it being a seaside… I've always loved the seaside…

The front door slammed shut and I jumped halfway out of my seat, screaming as I did so. What the hell was that? Kathy and I sprang to our feet and ran to the door, holding umbrellas just in case. Worrying was unnecessary; it was Don and Cosmo. We sighed with relief and put the umbrellas down by the coat rack that Don and Cosmo were now placing their coats and hats on. "So, how did it go?" I asked them eagerly, though really I was asking Cosmo.  
"Excellent." Cosmo replied with a large goofy smile, "We've got 6 weeks to shoot this and Lina won't know that Kathy's even in the studios!" Don clapped Cosmo on the back.  
"And if it weren't for Cosmo, we'd have no name and no story." I smiled proudly at him and he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. Kathy stepped up and kissed Don lightly. She then turned to Cosmo.  
"Well?" He looked at her in confusion. She then gestured to me. "Are you going to kiss her or not?" Don belted out laughter and I chuckled lightly before putting my red face in my hands.  
"Oh, right…" Cosmo muttered and he approached me, pulling my hands away from my face. "Sorry, darling. Caught up in the excitement." He explained, his face slightly abashed. I shrugged.  
"It's fine. After all, you did just save Don's career." I smirked, looking pointedly at Don, who just grinned. Cosmo smiled hugely and then kissed me.

God, I loved it when he kissed me. Still pure and innocent. He'd never try a thing with me without my consent. He lifted me up and I yelped. "Not in front of the children!" I reprimanded and he turned to look at 'our children'. My face went beet red as they looked at us in amusement. "Oh… We'll be right back, kids. Go play with your toys." Cosmo told them and they laughed as Cosmo took me (still holding me up) into the sitting room.

Cosmo dropped me unceremoniously onto the brown sofa rather than the blue one. After squealing a little, I heard Don and Kathy make their way upstairs, chatting animatedly about the musical. After a few giggles from Kathy, I had a feeling that they would be doing more than chatting. _Get your mind out of the gutter, Harriet. You're a responsible woman of 1952. Honestly._ All coherent thoughts were lost when Cosmo, who had settled down beside me, placed an arm around my shoulders and nuzzled my neck. "Any word from Xavier?" He muttered. I shook my head. He seemed content with that and pulled me closer.

"So… what are we?" I found myself asking. I couldn't help it; we kiss and everything but we haven't officially given ourselves a name. Cosmo didn't stop in his affections. If anything, he increased them. "I assumed we were together." He replied, his voice a little muffled due to his face still being in my neck. A smile broke onto my face and I nodded contently. "Does that make you happy?" I nodded and he grinned against my skin. "I'm glad."

The grin made me shiver and Cosmo nibbled my neck a little. It was strange, because it wasn't the same feeling as this morning; it actually sort of tickled… He was biting just on the side, different to where he had been before. He did it again and I couldn't help but squirm a little. "What?" He asked with a small smile.  
"It tickles a little…" I mumbled, hiding my neck like a child. His eyes twinkled with playful intention and I didn't have time to defend myself before he plunged his face in again and blew on the same spot he had been biting. I screamed and pushed him away as much as possible, flopping over so that I was lying down. But Cosmo didn't give up that easily.

He then took it upon himself to use his _hands_ to tickle my ribs, my neck, my legs and anything else he could get his hands on. Squirming around on the sofa, I giggled and pushed his hands away but he _still_ managed to tickle me. After a couple of minutes of that, we settled down again. I was leaning against his shoulder as he played piano on my hand, as though my hand had the ivory and ebony keys on them. It was rather soothing and I think he found it therapeutic as well. "So, what's next for the musical?" I asked. Cosmo did not cease in his playing.  
"The _Dancing_ Cavalier will star Don and Lina. Kathy will be her voice and Lina won't even know about it." Cosmo summarised for me.

"And Kathy will still get her credit, right?" I worried for Kathy's career. She was doing this for Don, not to make a name for herself. Cosmo nodded.  
"Of course. Wouldn't be fair if Kathy didn't get her credit." I smiled into his shoulder.  
"Good." Cosmo seemed to remember something and he stopped playing on my hand to turn his full attention on me. "Oh, I forgot to tell you in the excitement; R.F named me a script writer and he's gonna give me a raise… sooner or later." I threw my arms around him and squealed with delight.  
"That's sensational, Cosmo!" He laughed at my enthusiasm and placed his lips over mine.

I returned it happily and I could feel his chest rumbling with laughter. I shoved him lightly on the shoulder and broke away to smile but he pulled me straight back over. Only this kiss was different. It was _open_. It's embarrassing for me to explain it… Grr, but you all want to know probably… *Huff* Fine. All of the innocence and purity that I mentioned earlier? Gone. Basically, it was a… Ahem, French kiss… You know… Tongues and noises and… stuff… And… No, this is just weird! I can't explain _this_! Ask your parents!...

… He _did_ taste nice though. It's difficult to describe but it was rather, ahem, delicious. I couldn't possibly stop myself from leaning into his touch, my palms resting on his chest, his heartbeat pounding like a hammer against cloth. His hands roamed over my body as the kiss deepened. Damn… I gasped quietly when his teeth brushed my bottom lip. Cosmo, the sly devil, took the opportunity to delve _even_ deeper into my mouth and his fingers kneaded my ribs. _What's wrong with me?_

"C-Cosmo…" I managed to moan and he seemed to realise what he was doing. He parted from me and cleared his throat. I had no doubt that my lips were now swollen and I ached for him to be kissing me again. He was avoiding eye contact and I assumed he was ashamed of his sudden bout of affection. "I'm sorry, Harriet. I, uh, I shouldn't have done that." He licked his lips and then pressed on, "That was, ahem, wrong of me and I shouldn't have pushed the lim-." He didn't get to finish his sentence; I grabbed his face and rather than pulling his head to me, I pushed mine to his.

We collided rather gracelessly and when he opened his mouth in shock, I pushed my tongue in. To hell with formalities! To hell with it all! _I'll regret saying that later but for now, I'll just live in the moment_. Cosmo responded almost immediately and we fell backwards, him on the bottom, much like when we fell from the tower on set at the studios. He held me securely to him as I ran my hands through his hair. His lovely… soft… hair… My skirt had ridden up quite a bit but at the time I hadn't noticed. Now… Should I call him 'Mr Brown'? Should I? Hmm… So tempting… Oh, go on then.

"Eager, aren't we?" Damn, he beat me to it. I nodded rather fervently but not breaking the contact between our lips.  
"Of course I am, Mr Brown." _I feel so evil!_ His reaction was intoxicating and his left arm just pulled me even closer while the other slowly descended down my back, over my, ahem, rear, and his hands rested on my thighs. _Oh no, he's not going to do what I think he's going to do, is he?_ But he did. His fingers began playing a tune absent-mindedly over my thighs. All women know that a female's thighs, particularly her inner-thighs, are very sensitive. Apparently, Cosmo did too. Of course he would, I'm not the first woman he's been this intimate with, I'm sure.

I groaned shamelessly into his mouth as his left hand massaged the small of my back. The cushions of the sofa seemed to be sinking but I ignored them as much as possible. Oh dear Lord… Cosmo was just so _irresistible_. It was impossible for me to even _attempt_ to refuse him. Slowly, _much too slowly_, his fingers inched up my skirt. I felt like I was floating on air, just hovering without a care in the world. But when he began to actually pull the hem up, it was like I had been taken to heaven; the sensations his hands brought to me were simply delectable. I gasped into his mouth and he brought his leg up a little. I was straddling him and his right leg was at a bent angle. Even without Cosmo pulling my skirt up, centimetre by centimetre, my skirt moving up my legs anyway because of the strain in the material. It seemed it didn't need any assistance. "We… probably shouldn't be… doing this right… here…" I barely managed to murmur against his delectable lips.

"Probably…" Cosmo replied but neither of us made a move to part. I was content with sitting (lying) there and kissing (snogging) the hell out of my musician. _My_ musician. Hah, I can officially call him that now. He is _mine_. Oh, now I feel all possessive… Who cares? Who actually cares? We're _together_. He's changed me so _easily_ it makes me feel weak and vulnerable but at the same time, he's changed me into a strong and independent person. It doesn't even work in my mind. But apparently, it works in my heart. And I usually listen to my heart more than my brain.

"As much as I would _love_ to ravish you, we'll have to stop about now." Cosmo said, still pulling me closer and sitting up to have even more contact. _Yes, it really should end now_, the rational and intelligent part of me said. _No, keep going, you want this; you love him_, my stupid but more truthful side of me argued. Oh, which one to choose?

Well, I didn't get to choose; Cosmo literally pulled his face away from mine, flopped back with arms out, and groaned loudly, as though reprimanding himself for stopping. I gasped for breath as I tried to recall for just how long we had been kissing (snogging) for. 2 minutes? 3? I lost count. "Spoil-sport…" I managed to mutter. He grinned and his chest heaved as he tried to regain his breath. _Well, we can always continue later…_ This time, it was the brain that told me that and I couldn't agree more. "Sorry, darling, but we'll have time later." _Oh, yes we would…_

**Longer than the first chapter. So, this one consists of mostly kissing and smut. A sort of sister moment with Kathy here as well, which I enjoyed writing. I think the only things I can write are fluffy romances or smutty romances. I'm just so… stupid -.-. Anywho, I've been watching The Walking Dead and at first I was all like, go Rick! Yeah! Stupid Lori, Shane, Merle and Carl! Boo! And now I'm all like, GO DARYL! I've only seen 1-4 of season 1 but I love it :3 Watched the Woman In Black as well… I just couldn't stop myself from quoting Harry Potter and references throughout the entire thing. Ridiculous xD Troll Hunters made me scream at the TV. No, not at the freakiness. At the end where they say that none of the crew were found. I was just like, WHAT? NO! NO NO NO! YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE IT THERE! So, yeah, that's a peak into some of the films and stuff I've watched recently. STILL OBSESSED WITH SINGIN' IN THE RAIN. I'm getting stuck with Immortality so if you can just bear with me for a few more days, I'd be soooo happy. Cheers folks. Adios. **

**Luna **


	9. Chapter 9

**Just a quick thing I wanted to add in **_**here **_**rather than at the end. I read some 'M' stuff about Cosmo being all murderous and shagging Kathy or whatever but it's in modernised time (as far as I could tell). It made me feel better about rating this 'M' and making him more flirtatious but I wouldn't go to that extent. It was **_**okay **_**but I just didn't like seeing Cosmo swearing all the time and having sex with his best friend's girlfriend. HOWEVER, I do think that Cosmo had a little crush on her a little while :3 BUT HARRIET'S HERE SO EVERYONE CAN BE HAPPY. :D Quick warning: LOTS of smut… Like, straight away. Writing some things that I never have before so bear with me if it's simply dismal. Okay, ahem, on with the story. **

"Official recording today, darling." Cosmo reminded me from the next room over. I was currently wiping the table down with the wash cloth while Cosmo was doing something, no idea, in the kitchen. "I know, Cosmo, you've told me 6 times now in the past hour." I said as though I were speaking to an over-excited child. I heard him chuckle from the kitchen and I folded the rag, keeping the crumbs inside it. I then moved into the kitchen and dropped all of the crumbs in the sink, rinsing it afterwards.

I turned and found Cosmo inspecting the calendar thoroughly, a hand over his chin and his other arm keeping it propped up. He was thinking intensely. I walked up behind him and managed to put my head on his shoulder, peering over it. "Are you okay?" I questioned with some concern. He turned his head to look at me and he nodded, taking his hand away from his mouth to kiss me on the cheek. "I'm fine. Just a little nervous, I guess." I tilted my head a little and then looked at the calendar.  
"Are you counting down the days to some event?" I had noticed that he had been looking at the calendar a lot lately. He was sometimes muttering things too or checking something off of a list that he never let me see. I did once glimpse an item on there: _Surprise_. It really didn't give me a clue as to what he was planning since it was a surprise anyway.

Cosmo grinned cheekily. "You have no idea, darling." He muttered and I squinted jokingly at him.  
"Why can't I know?" I pouted, stepping away from him to cross my arms. He laughed a little.  
"Oh, I feel so cold now." He complained, even rubbing his arms to accentuate the 'chills' in the room. I raised my eyebrow and then walked away. Or at least, I tried to.

Warm arms snaked around my waist, pulling me back into Cosmo's chest. I struggled a little but relaxed very quickly. "It's unfair the amount of power you have over me." I mumbled childishly and Cosmo chuckled deeply, nuzzling my neck with his face as best as he could with my height. I had to mentally prepare myself so that I wouldn't swoon and just fall to the ground. "Boyish charms and charisma, remember?" He murmured and peppered kisses down my neck. Damn…  
"See, you've told me frequently that we've got the recording today but you've yet to inform me of the actual time." I felt very intelligent when I remembered that. Finally, I had beaten Cosmo in _something_.

He spun me around so that I was now facing him and he enveloped me in his arms, his lips tracing down my collar bone. Why are musicians so good at this? Oh no, I sound like I'm boasting now… I'm not! Damn it… "Half past 3…" He purred and I shivered. It was his voice that actually made me feel so… ahem, aroused. The way he used it was just… heaven. I managed to open my eyes to glance at the clock. Half past 2. The studio was about a half hour away. "Cosmo…" I said lowly, poking him in the side. He withdrew with a pout.  
"Ow… Harriet, I'm trying to seduce you. You can't just poke me in the side when I've almost done that. It's unfair." Oh… Dear… God…

After my face finished burning, I cleared my throat. "A-As much as I'd like to just _throw_ myself upon you, darling, we've got to leave. Very soon." He frowned and looked at the time. Surprise lit up his handsome features and he huffed. Cosmo looked at me and paused. "We still have a few minutes…" He said suggestively. Oh, that did it.

I marched over to him, though it was just a few steps, and grabbed his face, pulling it down to meet with mine. Our lips smashed together frantically and his hands began to massage the small of my back. I don't think I mentioned that the small of my back was a very erogenous area for me. There, that's a nicer word for arousing. Much better.

I moaned softly when our tongues twisted around each other and he yanked my body even closer to his. Any space between us had to be eliminated. I felt him shift his feet and we awkwardly shuffled towards the table in the middle of the kitchen. Cosmo lifted me onto it and then wedged himself between my thighs, his hands now tangling themselves in my hair. I took the opportunity to slide my hands up and down his chest and he groaned sensually.

"This is turning into an everyday thing, huh?" My lips were still squished to his but I managed to say it. He nodded fervently and slowly leaned forward, causing me to follow his actions by going down. I was now lying on the table with Cosmo bent right over me. I was completely at his mercy. And it didn't feel too bad either. _Remember the time_. My head said. Oh, rhyme. _Screw the time. Screw the studios. Screw the hell outta Cosmo right now._ My heart said. Funny, it sounds like I'm thinking with my vagina to be honest.

Slowly, but surely, Cosmo's left hand coasted down my body and ended on my right thigh, stroking it and pushing the hem of my skirt _right_ up. I was being adventurous again and not wearing tights. I had taken to leaving them off because of the increasingly hot weather. I gasped when he pinched my inner thigh and he plunged his tongue into my mouth even more. He gradually slid his hand up my inner thigh and rubbing the small section of exceedingly soft and sensitive flesh at the top of my leg. My moan was a _little_ louder this time and Cosmo leaned over a little more, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. While doing this, he unknowingly moved his hips, grinding them into mine a little. Actually, perhaps he did know. Either way, I still bucked my own hips in retaliation.

He groaned so deeply, it was like he was the engine of a particularly loud motorbike, the type in the Great War that you could hear from a mile off. Cosmo's left hand went a little higher and stroked the _pant line of my underwear_. Oh dear Jesus, Lord, Mary, Joseph and every other being that I can swear to. This time, he grinded his hips deliberately and I arched my back as much as possible into his chest. I also had to break lip contact, otherwise we'd die from suffocation. _Time. To. Go._ I wanted to ignore the little voice, I really did! But I knew that Kathy and Don were waiting patiently at the studios for us to arrive. "We've got to… go… Cosmo…" Each word I said was lost into a sigh or a moan or merely a whisper.

"Just a little longer…" Cosmo coaxed and in desperation, clamped his lips onto mine once more, effectively silencing me. _No, be insistent._ Oh, go away! The voice seemed to disappear for a short while. My legs eventually wrapped themselves around Cosmo's waist, unfortunately ridding us of the contact between our hips. Instead of our hips, I could feel Cosmo's heat pressing into the side of my leg. OH MY GOD. I… All coherent thoughts… Gone. My 'innocence' had disappeared down the drain, like a quarter. I moaned breathily and Cosmo grinned, pulling away from my neck and biting softly on my neck. It felt like heaven, until suddenly, a burst of pain and pleasure swept through me, surrounding my 'spot' on my collar bone. Cosmo had bitten it, harder than usual, and it was bruising already. "You just gave me a love bite… A hickey…" I uttered in astonishment.  
"I'd love to bite other things too… But… We really do have to go now…" Cosmo's reluctant voice said from my neck. Nervous giggle but still excited. If you know what I mean. (**Lol, Mr Bean meme xD**)

I sighed and nodded in discontent, taking Cosmo's face in my hands and pushing it away from my neck. "Let's hurry up and get this over with so that I can pounce on you and beg for mercy again." I said as calmly as possible. Cosmo's face lit up suggestively and he placed a soft, chaste kiss on my lips. "Then what are we waiting for?"

I'll have you all know that Kathy was looking very pretty today. She was wearing a nice green dress with a pattern of leaves and her eyes were sparkling brightly. "You're rather happy today, Kathy. Anything in particular making you feel like that?" I questioned when Cosmo went to go find Don to bring him into the recording studio. Kathy had blushed and then smiled a dazzling smile. "Well, I suppose that I'm just feeling very content with my life right now… I've got Don, you and Cosmo and now I'm getting a singing career with credit… I just hope this lasts." She admitted. I smiled sympathetically and gave her a big hug. I agreed with her really. If this was to end, I'd be… well, upset is an understatement.

"Kathy, are ya ready?" Don asked as he entered with Cosmo, a large smile painted on his face. Kathy's grin intensified (yes, it was possible), and she embraced Don with a nod. "I'm a little nervous but I'm sure it'll all work out." Meanwhile, Cosmo was straightening his papers on his music stand and fiddling with his conductor's wand. I wandered over and picked up a clipboard with a large list of things to do. "Have you checked the symphony?" I asked.  
"Yep."  
"No smudges or tears in the paper?"  
"Nope."  
"Checked the sound in the microphone?"  
"Yep."  
"Everyone here?"  
"Yep."  
"Got your coffee?" Cosmo paused. I smiled and put the clipboard down. "I'll be right back then." I barely heard Cosmo mutter 'What would I do without her?' but I definitely heard it.

I returned with the mug of coffee, still stirring its contents. Kathy had already begun her song; the recording was officially in process. "_He holds her in his arms… Would you? Would you?_" Her voice was so pretty… Don was currently watching her in complete and utter adoration with a small smile upon his face. Cosmo was busy conducting the performance to notice my entrance and I approached him quietly. I set the mug down very carefully on the desk beside him and Cosmo threw me a smile. Kathy turned to look at Don and he encouraged her silently.

"_He tells her of her charms… Would you? Would you?_" I had a feeling that Don was agreeing whole-heartedly inside. "_They met as you and I..._" Don stood and then sat on the stage, just in front of Kathy, "_And they were only friends… But before…_"

Onstage and recording, it was just like we were filming a silent picture; they mouthed the words instead of saying them live. Lina had also recorded her voice, doing the same song as Kathy of course, and she believed that her voice would be the one heard on screen. Nothing could be further from the truth. Cosmo and I were sitting by the side, listening and watching carefully to everything happening, in case we had to change any little thing. The song ended and a man dashed out with a snap-board, indicating the scene was over.

"This had better work…" I muttered to the man beside me and he hummed in agreement. "If it doesn't… Don's finished for sure. R.F would be too, and Roscoe, you, me, Kathy, Lina… Monumental Pictures would be over." If this didn't work, we'd lose jobs. I didn't want to think what would happen to our relationships and friendships. Don and Kathy would probably stay together; they've been through a lot. Cosmo and I… I like to think we'd at least remain in contact. "What are you thinking about?" Cosmo interrupted my depressing thoughts. I shrugged a little.  
"If we all lose our jobs… what's gonna happen to us? All of us? Don and Kathy? You and I?" The musician placed his arm over my shoulder and pulled me closer.

"It doesn't matter if we lose our jobs. We'll find more. We can be… a travelling show!" Cosmo exclaimed and I laughed softly, "As for what's going to happen to all of us… Don and Kathy will stick together. Don's too in love with her to let her go and Kathy's just as smitten." Well, at least they'd be fine. If they split ways… "Me and you would stay together too. I'm not leaving you for anything, Harriet. Not a thing." I smiled gently and kissed his cheek softly.  
"I'm not leaving you either, Cosmo. No way."

"Has he said it yet?" Kathy asked me as she began to shed her clothes. We were in her _private_ dressing room. The boys had gone to watch the song scene with R.F and we'd find out if we kept our jobs or lost them later. For now, Kathy and I were discussing what Cosmo had said earlier, since I'd told her immediately. I shook my head and fiddled with my fingers. I was seated on an ottoman with one leg crossed over the other.

Kathy's dressing room was very nice; it had a nice soft carpet and a lounger in the corner. There wasn't any windows but the lights were nice and bright and illuminated the entire room. She had the classic Broadway mirror as well! It was huge and had the light bulbs all around it. Her table in front of it was surprisingly mostly empty of hair products, skin moisturisers and makeup. It was a very admirable room and I knew that Kathy would be in here whenever she wasn't home.

"No, he hasn't said it yet." I admitted with a small sigh. Kathy stopped in removing her shawl and looked at me incredously.  
"What? Why not? Everyone can see the 'I love you' just around the corner." She demanded. I shrugged.  
"I don't know, Kathy. He tells me that he'll never leave me and we're officially a couple but… I guess it's too early for that." Kathy scoffed and practically tore her shawl off and chucked it on another chair.  
"Don't think I didn't notice the bruise on your neck, Harriet." Damn it. My hand automatically covered it up, heat rising in my face, "It's _never_ too early when it's true love." My turn to snort.  
"True love? Kathy, have you been drinking that wine again? It's not true love." I denied with a sarcastic laugh. My best friend looked at me in disapproval and her hands on her hips.

"Harriet…" She admonished and I sighed. She was always very good at sending me on guilt trips. She should be a travel agent, I swear. "Look, Cosmo cares a _lot_ for you. If he didn't, you wouldn't be in a relationship with him, would you?" I suppose… "Hey, did you ever hear what Don and I said when we were teasing Cosmo? On the couch?" I looked at her and shook my head. She smirked. "Don said 'Cosmo's getting hot and heavy for you'." My face flushed massively and I hid my face. Kathy laughed at my situation. "Besides… You know how Cosmo keeps looking at the calendar?" Her last sentence turned mischievous in tone. I narrowed my eyes suspiciously.  
"Yes… What about it?" Kathy then erupted into small giggles. She covered her mouth with her hand but I could still see her smirk that was 'successfully' hidden from me.

"Well, Cosmo told Don and me why he does…" My previously slouched back straightened and I looked at her dead in the eyes. _She wants something. She won't tell me until I do something for her. Damn it. But what if she doesn't tell my anyway? What if she's bluffing? _"What do you want?" I asked her and she smiled sweetly.  
"You know me too well." She concluded. _Obviously_. "Well… I was thinking of something that wouldn't be of my own gain… but of yours…" I frowned. My own gain? She must be lying.  
"You're bluffing about the information, aren't you?" I accused and she shook her head innocently.

"No, not at all. For this information, you have to sleep in the same bed as Cosmo."

… WHAT?

**I'm not doing a very good job with keeping these guys in character, am I? It's really difficult… *Sigh*, I'll just do the best I can. I'm sure most of you liked the smut? I hope so otherwise the entire story isn't to your liking then, is it? Anyway, hope you liked this chapter. A bit shorter than normal but with some optimism, it was worth it. Cheers folks. Adios. **

**Luna **


	10. Chapter 10

"… You're joking… Right?" I uttered, completely dumbstruck. Me… sleep in the same bed as… Cosmo? I had considered it when I had had to go through those nightmares… but now? When I was in a relationship with him? Hah, strange that I wouldn't feel as awkward if we were still close friends rather than… together… "I'm not joking at all. You sleep in the same bed as Cosmo Brown, and I'll tell you what he's planning." She had to be joking… She… Oh, she wasn't. Damn it.

"For one night? A week? How long exactly?" I badgered her and she continued to strip her dress off.  
"One night is all, Harriet. If you continue to, though, that's your choice…" She added naughtily. I rolled my eyes but couldn't stop the blush from creeping up in my cheeks. Stupid woman. Hmph. "Anything else you wish to add?" I said haughtily and Kathy laughed.  
"Well, you can't tell him that this is a bargain. And… you get the information _after_ I confirm that you slept with him. Oh, and you have to wear that small dress again."  
"You're really pushing it, Kathy." I warned and she smiled.

"I'm doing this for you, Harriet. Now, what dress should I wear?"

It was cold that night in the Music Household. That's what I liked to call it, anyway. I had caved into Kathy's demands and was currently wearing the little dress. Wearing it, however, came with a price of feeling very cold. I was trying to devise a plan for an excuse to even be up during the night. 'I couldn't sleep' just didn't seem to cut it. Maybe the nightmares? Hmm, I don't think so. Damn it, I didn't even want to lie to him anyway. I couldn't just waltz right in and say 'Hey, Cosmo, Kathy told me that she would tell me why you kept looking at the calendar if I slept in the same bed as you, so can I crawl in?' No, I really couldn't do that. I sighed and rolled over, wrapping my arms around my body. Could I just say I felt cold? No, he'd merely comment on the fact that I was wearing a little dress and should be wearing something more modest.

**Knock, knock**. I frowned in the darkness and sat up slowly. "Come in." I called out a little shakily. Whether the shivers were due to the cold or to the fear suddenly creeping up inside of me, I didn't know. But when the door opened, I tensed. A man stood in the doorway, only his figure was visible. The hall light wasn't on but it was lighter outside of my room than in it. "W-What do you want?" Now the shivers were caused by fear.

"Harriet? It's Cosmo." I breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Oh, thank God. Come on in." Cosmo obeyed and shut the door, slowly walking over to my bed. He sat down and peered down at me, though I couldn't see his face and he couldn't see mine. "You okay? It's rather chilly tonight and you sounded scared." He asked, with concern lacing his voice.  
"Um, yeah, I'm fine. Just a little frightened when I couldn't see your face." I explained with a shaky laugh. He cocked his head, I think, and put his hand on my cheek, softly stroking it.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" Oh… Well, that was a lot simpler than I imagined. Still… I shrugged.  
"Do whatever you want. Why are you here, anyway?" I asked as an afterthought. He didn't usually knock on my door at God knows what time in the night. He slouched a little and I got the idea that he was a little sheepish. "I was cold…" He muttered and I chuckled.

"And you were hoping to stay in here?" I continued and he nodded.  
"Only if that's not a problem, of course. I can go back to my own room if you're uncomfortable." Cosmo quickly added and I laughed a little louder. I put my hand over his, still on my cheek, and patted it. "It's fine, Cosmo. Come on, I'm cold too." I reassured him and he nodded.

I pulled back the covers on the right side of the bed, since I tended to sleep on the left. He stood and walked around the bed and settled down onto the mattress. Cosmo swung his legs in and then pulled the covers over the both of us. I immediately felt warmer. "You're wearing that dress again." He noted with appreciation. I blushed but was very thankful that he couldn't see it in the darkness.

"Yes, I am. Bit of a bad choice, since it's so cold and now we're sharing a bed and-." Cosmo silenced me by putting his arms around me and pulling me right over to him. I no longer felt cold at all. The warmest part of me, however, was the pit of my stomach. Now, I think _every_ woman knows what happens when you wear a night gown in bed. It rides up, and sometimes ends up around your hips rather than your knees. Thankfully, this didn't happen, but I knew it would eventually. "I'm not complaining." He whispered and I felt the sudden urge to curl up into a ball. "Now, how was your day?" I snorted with laughter at his casual attempt at small talk.

"That's a bit of a strange question considering the situation, don't you think?" I chortled and he shrugged.  
"I didn't actually speak to you very much today. At least, it feels like I didn't." He spoke lowly, "I'm sorry about that. I ought to be talking to you more now." He was punishing himself, the silly man! Oh no he won't! I pushed my hands up his chest and brought them to his face. I pulled it down and kissed his lips softly. Cosmo responded immediately until I pulled away. "You don't need to apologise," I whispered, "Not when I've got you to myself anyway." He chuckled throatily and traced his lips all over my face, missing my mouth every time.

"I realise that now is the time for sleeping… But I'm not ready just yet. Are you?" His voice was husky and had an undertone of desire, one which I simply couldn't ignore.  
"I think I've got a couple more minutes until I'm drowsy enough to attempt sleep." I answered in a slightly seductive tone. Damn, it was starting feel rather sultry in here. Where did that chill go? Cosmo chuckled against my cheek and then stole a kiss.

It wasn't soft and pure, but it wasn't frantic or hurried this time. It was passionate and fiery, unsaid things poured into the kiss. Slowly, Cosmo pulled me on top of him and I felt a small sense of de ja vu with the situation. We had been like this (not kissing) by the Rapunzel set, in the car (again, not kissing) and on the couch. Snogging. Ehehe.

His hands stroked the small of my back. _He's figured out it's, ahem, erogenous. Damn._ It felt so… good… My legs slipped and I was now straddling Cosmo's hips, still kissing him for all I was worth. I felt his hands moving down from my back, pause for a split-moment over my, ahem, rear, and then moved to my thighs again. Instead of fooling around and playing a 'tune' on them, they moved back up, dragging the hem of the dress with them, and ended just below my underwear. I whimpered slightly and he pulled his hands away along with his lips. "Are you okay?" I nodded. "Why did you whimper?" Red flooded all of my features and I knew that he could feel the heat radiating off of my face.  
"I, um, whimper when I'm… especially… ahem…" I prayed that he would understand what I was talking about. He certainly did understand.

He acted upon it straight away and repositioned us; now _I_ was the one on the bottom. "Excellent." Cosmo muttered and grinded his hips against mine purposefully. I bit my lip hard, trying to contain the whimpers and moans that threatened to erupt from my mouth, while I arched my back. His hands were not on my thighs anymore. Instead, they were coasting up and down the sides of my body slowly, not lingering too long on any area and driving me crazy. Cosmo placed his mouth on my collar bone and sucked lightly. I couldn't contain the whimper this time.

Eventually, his hands stopped moving, and settled on each side of my body, by my chest. His lips slowly descended from my collar bone. When I say slowly, I mean _slowly_. Only the top of the low-cut dress stopped him from going any further. He growled at it and bit it a little, tugging at it with his teeth. "Only one thing wrong with this dress," Cosmo announced quietly, "It's just obstructing me." And with that, his hands moved down and to my stomach. They slid up slowly and Cosmo's head tilted up, as though waiting for my approval. I nodded gently and he eased up, leaning into kiss me, as his hands moved over my chest.

It was probably one of the most pleasing things I had ever felt. I gasped shakily and _definitely_ whimpered. I could only assume that he was satisfied because he began kneading my breasts slowly, kissing me at the same pace. _Too much! Too much! Not enough! Gah, make sense for once, brain!_ My stomach was on fire and my brain was working overtime in order for me to think coherently.

"I _love_ seducing you, but we've gotta be up early…" Cosmo complained and I shivered at his words. I nodded reluctantly and kissed Cosmo one more time. He returned it and then pulled away with a smile on his face. "Don't want you all tired tomorrow; busy day." He explained and rolled us over a little so that we were now lying on our side. I wriggled around in his grip so that my back was now facing him but I kept a hand on his arms. He chuckled softly into the back of my neck and kissed it. My dress was definitely bunched up around my hips now but Cosmo made no move to take advantage of it or to fix it. "Soon, Harriet. Soon." He promised sleepily and before I could ask what he was talking about, I could feel his breath slow, his heartbeat decrease slightly and his arms went lax around me. I frowned a little but forgot about it, allowing myself to succumb to sleep.

"All set in there?" Cosmo said from the recording box. I was seated beside him with another recording director on my other side. Don and Kathy were recording the speech; them separated from us by glass. They nodded and the man beside me spoke lowly "Alright." And he shut off the lights.

The screen flashed on and the black and white image of Lina and Don appeared. "Nothing can keep us apart." _Ouch_. Lina's voice was rather awful and I winced at it. I hadn't seen Lina for a while now, thank God, but because of that, Lina sounded worse than ever. I was so used to Kathy's soft and posh voice that Lina just sounded strange. "Our love will last till the stars turn the cold." Lina looked up at Don lovingly on tape.

"Alright, Kathy, go ahead." I encouraged her and the screen changed for a moment and then turned to a silent roll of the film. There was a moment of silence and then Kathy spoke, completely synchronised with Lina's, thankfully, silent mouth. "Nothing can keep us apart. Our love will last till the stars turn cold." She repeated, her voice a very pleasant change from Lina's nasal tone.

"That's great. Perfect. Cut." Cosmo said happily and he smiled at the man and I. We turned the lights back on and the screen turned off, leaving Don and Kathy to gaze lovingly at each other. If I wasn't in love with Cosmo, I would probably cringe at the romance and look away. "'Till the stars turn cold'…" Don muttered, "Oh, Kathy, I love you." And he pulled her in for a kiss.

I got up from my seat and tucked it in, Cosmo doing the same while the man made some adjustments to the controls. "Don…" Kathy began but Don cut across her almost straight away.  
"Kathy, I can't wait till this picture's finished." He announced happily, "No more secrecy. I'm gonna let Lina know. I'm gonna let everyone know."  
"Your fans will be bitterly disappointed." Kathy warned. I watched their interactions with a soft smile. Cosmo stood beside me with his hands in his pockets and an expression not unlike mine while we watched. "From now on, there's only one fan I'm worried about." Oh, it was so romantic! They kissed more passionately and I chuckled slightly.

"When do you think we'll hear wedding bells?" I asked him quietly so as not to alert the love birds to our presence. Cosmo didn't respond straight away.  
"Wedding bells for them?" He asked, as though to ensure I was talking about the right couple. I frowned momentarily and then nodded. "Well, I'd say next month at the very most." I looked at the couple again and tilted my head a little.  
"I hope I'm a bridesmaid… I've never been a bridesmaid before…" Cosmo muttered something but I couldn't quite hear it. It sounded like 'Could be a bride' but that's probably my selective hearing.

"There!" Someone with an awfully high-pitched voice raged from behind us. Both the couples turned and we all saw Lina standing in a rather nasty outfit with the woman who had sneered at me when Cosmo and I were in the set for 'Beautiful Girls'. "What did I tell you?" Said woman snapped. Lina looked down at her.  
"Thanks, Zelda. You're a real pal." They both then sauntered over and I growled at them lowly.

"I want that girl off the lot at once! She ain't gonna be my voice." Lina demanded, "Zelda told me everything." She said the last part very proudly, hands on hips and smirking smugly.  
"Thanks, Zelda, you're a real pal." Don said sardonically.  
"Oh, anytime, Don." She replied snobbily and then flounced off, leaving Don glaring at her.

Cosmo and I made our way over as Lina continued to scream at them. Kathy spoke up instead. "Now, look, Miss Lamont, Don and I-."  
"Don?" Lina shrieked and pushed Don away from his lover, "Don't you dare call him Don! I was calling him Don before you were born." I laughed loudly at her shabby attempt to insult the girl but instead it backfired.  
"Getting on a bit, aren't you, Lina?" I asked a little nastily as we came to a stop beside them. She ignored it, save for a very pointed glare at me. "I mean, I mean… Well, you were kissing him!"

"_I_ was kissing her!" Don announced dramatically, "I _happen_ to be in love with her." Lina didn't believe it, of course.  
"That's ridiculous! Everybody knows you're in love with me." Lina insisted and Don laughed sorrowfully. I _did_ feel sorry for him. Cosmo and I were lucky that we didn't have that problem of a jealous woman who was adamant on winning the love of him. Wait… Xavier…

"Lina… Lina, _try_ and understand this… I'm going to marry her." Don tried to say it as nicely as possible. And yet she _still_ didn't understand.  
"Silly boy." She said with an amused tone, "She ain't the marrying kind. She's just a flirt trying to get ahead by using you." Lina warned evilly. I glared at her mercilessly.

"Well, I'll put a stop to that," She shrieked, "_I_ am gonna go up and see R.F _right now_." She then moved to leave but Cosmo quickly stepped up.  
"Ah, you're a little late, Lina. The picture's already finished and if this girl wasn't in the picture, you would be too." Cosmo explained, hoping for some peace.  
"As far as I see, _she's_ the only one who's finished; who'll ever hear of her?"  
"Everybody." Don retorted with an arm around Kathy. Lina looked at him dumbstruck. "Why do you think Zelda's in such a sweat?" Obviously a rhetorical question. "Because Kathy nearly stole the picture from her." Don answered it anyway.

"She's only doing you a favour helping in the Dancing Cavalier." Cosmo interjected and then Don continued.  
"And she's getting full screen credit for it too." Don added darkly. Lina appeared to be having a mental breakdown.  
"You mean it's gonna say up on the screen that I don't talk and sing for myself?" She screeched. I winced at the sheer volume of it. I was actually quite thankful that Lina had forgotten that I was there. Lina's true voice would be exposed, Kathy's career would be at its high, not to mention Don and Kathy together forever. Cosmo and I were moving along very well… All I needed now was Xavier to come in and vow to never touch me again and I was set for life.

"Of course! What do ya think?" Cosmo exclaimed and he tugged me with him so that we'd walk behind them and peer in between Don and Lina.  
"But… they can't do that!"  
"It's already done." I piped up before I could stop myself. Thankfully, she didn't even notice me.  
"There's a whole publicity campaign being planned." Don informed her and Lina looked at him in horror.  
"Publicity? They can't make a fool out of Lina Lamont!" She cried and paced a little, "They can't make a laughing stock out of Lina Lamont! What do they think I am, dumb or something?" None of us answered.

Instead, she continued. "Well, I make _more_ money than… Than Calvin Coolidge! Put together!" And then she made to strut off in fury. A door banged open and who should reveal himself, but Xavier! Typical. "And how is my beautiful Lina Lamont doing today?" Lina immediately dashed over to him.  
"Oh, it's terrible, Xavier! They're giving this, this _girl_ full credit for my talking and singing!" She screeched and even Xavier had to wince at it.

He inclined his head and mumbled a few words to her and she nodded reluctantly before leaving the room, throwing angry glares at us. Xavier strode over to us, anger in his eyes. "How dare you." He muttered lowly. I instinctively shrunk back against Cosmo. That was the tone he had used if I had done something simply awful or made a truly stupid mistake. "Lina deserves _far_ more than any of you could possibly give her. I'm almost _glad_ that you and Kathy are together so that _I_ may keep Lina for myself." He said, speaking mostly to Don. And then his eyes settled on Cosmo and I.

"And then there's the alleged engaged couple who are making problems for her as well." He sneered, "Now we have _2_ soon-to-be Lockwood's and Brown's. And yet… Not a single _hint_ of affection between you and your man, Harriet. I've half a mind to believe it's a sham." He spoke in a tone that told us he already did.  
"Well, I guess it's bad luck for you that it _isn't_ a sham." Cosmo said with narrowed eyes but a surprisingly calm voice.

"Oh? Then prove it for me. If you can't do a simple task of that, I'll take Harriet back myself. And Harriet… There will be a punishment if you do not come quietly."  
"There'd be a punishment anyway!" I retorted angrily. For a moment, I saw fury flash across Xavier's face but then it settled to a dangerous amusement.

"Yes, there would be, well done to you." He mocked, "So? Are you going to prove it or not?" His eyebrow was raised and a smug smirk was on his annoyingly handsome face. _He clearly thinks we're completely incapable of even acting that we're together._ "Still no ring. Not even going to kiss? What a shame."

"I simply haven't found the right ring yet." Cosmo said evenly. Xavier laughed and then reverted back to his cold and icy demeanour.  
"Well? Are you going to prove that you're in a _relationship_ with this abomination?" That does it. That is _it_. I grabbed Cosmo's face and yanked it down to mine and kissed him with all of my might.

He responded whole-heartedly and I could vaguely hear Xavier splutter in rage. Cosmo's hands were immediately at the back of my head and my waist, keeping my close to him. Next thing I know, I've been pulled away from my Cosmo and have a large pain on my scalp. I opened my eyes, now blurry with tears that I refused to let go, and managed to clear my vision. Xavier had grabbed me by the hair and wrenched me away from the musician and pushed me to the floor. Kathy glided down to me to check if I was fine while Don and Cosmo apprehended Xavier and forced him to leave, a large security guard appearing out of nowhere to finish the job.

"Oh, God, Harriet, are you alright?" Kathy worried, tears freely spilling over her cheeks. I grimaced and nodded.  
"I'm fine, Kathy, thank you for asking." I said softly, sitting up and gently massaging my head. "It could have been a lot worse anyway." I tried to reassure her with a little smile but she was still very concerned. _It's strange to think that these people are worried about me. I spent almost my entire life thinking no one cared. And now I've got a sister, a brother and a lover. _Don and Cosmo hunkered down on both sides of me, Cosmo taking me in his arms tightly. "Are you okay?" He whispered into my hair. I nodded.  
"I'm perfectly fine, Cosmo." I pulled away from him and smiled at all three. "Thank you all for caring at all." They all returned the smiles.

"Well, without you, we'd all be a mess, I reckon." Don informed me and I chuckled. "Especially Cosmo; he'd be a wreck. You should see 'im when you're not around. He's all twitchy and every time a door opens, he looks up all hopefully." Cosmo nudged him and narrowed his eyes.  
"Yeah, you can hardly talk. You talk about Kathy all day, every day." He retorted.

Don scoffed but didn't deny it. Kathy and I exchanged glances and smiled at each other. "What would we do without them?" I asked her and she laughed a little.  
"We'd certainly have less drama." She replied and we both chortled while Don and Cosmo glared playfully at us. It seemed like Xavier was out of the picture, thank God. Now, it was just Kathy, Don, Cosmo and I. Sounds good, doesn't it?

**ONE MORE CHAPTER and maybe an epilogue :) Hope you liked this! I won't do a sequel but I might do an epilogue, as I just said. Perhaps some oneshots as well, like with Chocolate Eyes. You guys are so awesome :3 Cheers folks. Adios. **

**Luna **


	11. Chapter 11

"_Did_ you sleep with him?" Kathy asked. We were getting ready for the unveiling of the Dancing Cavalier. Of course, we were in Kathy's dressing room. Kathy was currently pulling a pink dress on with a rather large feathery part on her left shoulder. It looked very nice on her and I smiled as I pulled my own dress on.

My own dress was green, with a long-ish veil-like skirt; it was down to my knees, like Kathy's. The corset was a deeper green with sparkles. Sparkles weren't really my thing but I had to admit, it looked quite nice. "Yes, we did _sleep_ together." Kathy nodded with satisfaction. After a few moments silence, I spoke again. "Actually, it was kind of funny because _he_ came to _me_." Kathy stopped pulling on her shoes and looked at me with shock.

"What do you mean?" She questioned eagerly and I laughed a little.  
"Well, I was wearing the dress, like you instructed but it was particularly cold that night. I had debated on changing and just calling it off. But then Cosmo knocked on the door. He came in and he said that he was cold so we just… slept." I think the _details_ would stay between me and Cosmo. She squealed a little and sat beside me, her shoes now on and her face lit up with a smile.

"That's wonderful, Harriet!" Her excitement was quite surprising.  
"Kathy, we only slept." And then her smile turned into a devious smirk.  
"Oh, I doubt that." She implied and I slapped her lightly on the shoulder. Kathy laughed and we sat in silence as I pulled on my own shoes.

After a few minutes, I felt I had to remind her of the deal. "Well? Why has Cosmo been looking at the calendar so much?" I reminded her and she frowned for a moment. Her brow smoothed and she nodded.  
"Oh, yes. Well, I'm starting to wonder about whether I should tell you or not because… today is the day Cosmo has been counting down to." I cocked my head and I thought about the day. Well, obviously he would count down to this day because it was the release of The Dancing Cavalier. I felt a small swirl of disappointment in my stomach.

"Oh, of course! After all, it is the release of The Dancing Cavalier." I said, smacking my hand over my forehead lightly. Kathy shook her head and I looked at her in puzzlement.  
"No, that's not why he's been waiting for this day. He's got a surprise." A surprise?  
"For whom?" Kathy tapped her nose. "What? I did what you asked! Why can't you tell me?" I demanded. She pursed her lips and averted her gaze.

"Well… I suppose… If you act surprised, Cosmo won't know…" Kathy appeared to be having a mental dilemma and neither side seemed to be winning. I waited patiently. Finally, she looked at me with a soft smile. "Alright. Cosmo was going t-."  
"Ladies, it's time to go!" A knock came through her door and I was so tempted to throw a vase at the door. Kathy shrugged and pulled me up with her.  
"Come on. Cosmo's waiting."

We were currently sitting in the audience, watching the wonderful musical when two people spoke to each other close to us. "Lockwood's a sensation." One man said to the woman next to him. She agreed.  
"Yes, but Lamont; what a voice. Isn't she marvellous?" She responded and Kathy, Cosmo and I exchanged happy glances.  
"It's going over wonderfully, isn't it?" Kathy said cheerily and I nodded in agreement.  
"Yeah." Cosmo replied.  
"Come on, let's go." I whispered to my friends and we exited our seats, heading to the stage and quickly disappearing behind the curtains.

We entered somewhat dramatically with large grins on our faces. "R.F it's a real smash!" Cosmo exclaimed happily as we came in joyfully. Mr Simpson was just as ecstatic.  
"Congratulations, kids, we owe you a lot." He shook our hands enthusiastically, the happy expression on his face a nice change from his usual sombre one.

"Thank you, R.F." Kathy said gratefully and Don and Lina came in from the stage.  
"Kathy! We made it!" Don greeted loudly and they embraced.  
"Don, it's a miracle!" Kathy responded joyfully. Cosmo and I hugged around them.  
"It's great, Don, just great." Cosmo assured him. Cosmo then looked at Lina and said in a sarcastic tone, "Lina, you were fabulous as well. You sang as well as Kathy." He remarked.

It didn't have the desired response however. Lina instead put her hands on her hips proudly and looked at us, smirking. "Yeah… And I'm gonna for a long time." What? What on Earth was she talking about? She looked at Mr Simpson smugly.  
"Hey, what do you mean by that?" Don asked, wanting to know what was going on just as much as the rest of us.  
"I mean she's gonna go right on singing for me." Her grin was nasty and it repulsed me.

Don grabbed her by the shoulders, jolting her out of her disgusting pride show. "Listen, Lina, I knew there was something cooking underneath those bleach curls. Now _get this_." He shook her a little, "Kathy has got a career of her own. She's only doing this for the one picture." Lina pushed his hands off her.  
"That's what you think!" She retorted and then ran out onto the stage again, soaking up the applause, Don having to follow her so as not to appear suspicious.

Cosmo stepped up to R.F. "Lina's getting a little carried away, isn't she, boss?" Cosmo said suspiciously. R.F looked infuriated and nodded.  
"Yeah, yeah, she is." He fumed. The two actors ran back over and Don seized her arm and the opportunity.  
"Listen, you boa constrictor, don't get any fancy ideas about the future!" He scolded with a pointed finger, "Tell her R.F!" Lina was having none of it.

"Never mind, R.F! Listen to that applause out there! Wait till the money rolls in!" She screamed in defiance. She put her hands on her hips again. "You're not gonna give all that up just 'cause one little nobody doesn't wanna be my voice!" The theatre director interjected a point.  
"She's got something there; this is a gold mine." Oh, be quiet!

"The choice is mine, Miss Lamont." Kathy piped up from the back. I had almost forgotten that she was there. We all looked at her and she came over to us. "And I just won't do it!" She said in a very final tone. _Go, Kathy!_  
"You've got a 5 year contract, honey, you'll do anything that R.F says." Lina informed her nastily.

"Well, you've got the contract, R.F, why don't you tell her off?" I asked him incredously. I was beginning to pity the poor studio manager.  
"I don't know… I'm confused! This thing is so big!" R.F shouted with fright. The theatre's director pushed Don and Lina back to the stage.

"Come on, they're tearing the place apart!" He told us and the two actors went out again. Cosmo walked up to R.F again.  
"Simpson, I once gave you a cigar, can I have it back now?" He said, hands on hips. This was bad…  
"Now, wait, Cosmo, wait…" Don and Lina rushed back off the stage, Lina squealing as she did so.

"Listen, I'm an avalanche! Selden, you're stuck." I narrowed my eyes at her and stepped forwards.  
"Lina, you're a snake! How dare you take Kathy's career away from her!" I snapped, "You ought to be ashamed of yourself! No wonder Xavier's so attracted to you!" Lina growled shrilly at me and made to step towards me but Don stepped across her and confronted R.F again, the poor man.

"R.F, if this happens, you'll get yourself a new boy." He announced, "'Cause I won't stand for this!"  
"_Who_ needs you?" Lina shrieked, "They'd come to see me play opposite a monkey!" R.F turned her around and glared at him.  
"Just a minute, Lina, Don's a smash too! I'll say a few words, I run the studio!" He reminded her.  
"_I'm_ not so sure!" She retorted shrilly, "You're the big Mr Producer, always running things, running me! Well, from now on, as far as I'm concerned, I'm running things!" I scoffed from where I was standing with Cosmo and Kathy. I had an arm around Kathy as her eyes were starting to dampen.

"Oh, Lina Lamont Pictures Incorporated, huh?"  
"Yeah!"  
"Lina, I think you've gone a little too far." You think? Dear God, we can't let this woman win! The theatre manager grabbed Don.  
"They're yelling for a speech!" He explained.  
"A speech!" Lina repeated and then her eyes narrowed. "Yeah, everybody's always making speeches for me. Well, tonight I'm gonna do my own talking! _I'm_ gonna make the speech!" She spat and then walked onto the stage. The manager tried to stop her but Don quickly apprehended him.  
"Wait, wait, wait... This is Lina's night and Lina's entitled to do the talking…" He glanced at us all and then I figured out what he was doing.

"Oh, you _are_ a genius, Don." I complimented with a large smile. He scuffed his heels a little in an effort to look embarrassed. Cosmo cleared his throat and straightened his back. I chuckled lightly. "Of course, you're a genius too, Cosmo." I added and he squirmed to, like Don, appear abashed. Kathy then nudged Cosmo's arm with an expectant eyebrow raised and kept looking pointedly at me. I frowned at her peculiar behaviour. Cosmo nodded and reached into his pocket.

"Listen, Harriet… There's something that I, uh… It's difficult for me to say… I just…" Don cut over my poor man's ramblings.  
"Cosmo, you can get down on your knee later, we've got a snake to watch." Was he joking? Was Don implying that Cosmo would… propose? Or was he just kidding, like he does a lot? Cosmo sighed and nodded, kissing me soundly and then walked over to R.F and Don, all three of them standing with their hands behind their backs.

"Kathy… Was Don being serious?" I asked her, albeit with a worried tone. She looked at me with a soft smile.  
"You'll find out as soon as Lina's had what's coming to her." She replied and I frowned a little but nodded.

I only realised that I had missed all of Lina's speech when she dashed back to us with a very worried expression. The men exited their little huddle quickly and I looked at them cautiously. "What am I gonna do?" She whined, extremely frightened suddenly.  
"Lina, we've got it, it's perfect. Rob, get a mike behind that curtain." R.F instructed the director and he obeyed. He then beckoned Kathy. "Kathy, come here." We both went over, confused at the sudden urgency.

"Kathy will stand in the back there and sing for you." R.F assured Lina. Lina was fidgeting, very nervous about doing this live.  
"You mean, she'll be behind the curtain and I'll be out in the front doing the… like in the picture?"  
"That's right." Cosmo interjected and I looked at them all in horror. What on Earth were they doing?

"What?" Kathy said in defiance but Don cut over her.  
"You've got to do this, Kathy, this thing is too big." He said, pointing a finger at her.  
"Of course she's got to do this," R.F reminded, "She's got a 5 year contract with me. Get over to that microphone, Selden!" He ordered.  
"You heard him, Kathy! Now do it!" Don commanded. Why was this happening? I glared at all of the men.

"Alright, I'll do it." Kathy caved. I looked at her in surprise.  
"What? Kathy, no, you don't have to do this!" I cried but she shook her head.  
"It's okay, Harriet, I can do this. But this'll be the last time. And this'll be the last time I ever see you again, Don!" She yelled and my heart ached for her. Kathy then fled over to the microphone. Lina was pushed onto the stage by Cosmo and I stared at them angrily.

"You're really going to do this to her?" I asked them indignantly. They looked at me with disappointed faces and sorrowful eyes.  
"Harriet, we don't have a choice. This is simply too big." Cosmo tried to comfort me but I pushed him away.  
"No! You've effectively stolen Kathy's career away from her! For that treacherous snake out there on the stage, soaking up Kathy's glory, Kathy's credit, Kathy's fans!" I refused to calm down. No way!

Cosmo sighed and scratched the back of his neck, a habit that I had noticed he had when he felt annoyed with himself or thinking very hard. "Look, I'll understand if you never want to see me again… But can you just stay for this? Please?" He looked up at me with his bright blue eyes that never failed to make me cave. Damn it! I sighed heavily and nodded.  
"Fine. But Kathy and I will leave after this." _You won't. You'll come crawling back. _He paused and then nodded sadly.

I heard the orchestra begin and came to stand by the three men I had come to trust so much over the past month or so. Lina was doing something extremely unorthodox with her hands and Cosmo started to copy her. Soon, the men were all copying the 'singer'. "_I'm singin' in the rain._" I peered behind the curtain and I could see the tears glistening on Kathy's cheeks. I really wanted to hug her but not now… It'd have to wait. "_Just singin' in the rain! What a glorious feeling, I'm happy again! I'm laughing at the clouds! So dark up above! The sun's in my heart… And I'm ready for love!_" Oh, poor Kathy… Lina was certainly very enthusiastic with her dancing. It sickened me that she could do this so effortlessly. "_Let the stormy clouds chase everyone from the place._"

R.F began singing and I looked at him like he was crazy. He was certainly very happy and with Cosmo and Don following him cheerily, they walked joyfully over to the curtain ropes and began yanking the ropes down, effectively moving the curtain to reveal Kathy. I gasped, my hands flew to my mouth. _This was their plan all along… Oh God, I was so stupid to judge them so quickly! Oh no, I'm such an idiot!_ "_We're singin'! Just singin' in the rain!_" Both Kathy and the men chorused.

The audience erupted into laughter as Kathy continued to sing, her face now a mask of confusion as Lina continued to lip-synch, completely unaware that she had been caught out. Kathy looked around at us, asking for some kind of explanation and when she looked at me, I could feel my own tears of happiness over flow. I smiled happily at her and she seemed to understand. She was happy at first, but then I could see her embarrassment flood in. Kathy was such a shy woman, especially when singing in front of people, and to be suddenly thrust into the situation… Oh God…

I looked at Cosmo as he watched me somewhat sadly. "Oh, Cosmo…" I mumbled and I threw myself over him, holding as tightly as possible. "I'm such an idiot, I'm so sorry! I should have asked you what was going on rather than just jumping to conclusions! I'm so sorry!" I just kept on apologising, ignoring his 'It's okay's and 'Don't worry about it's, and clutched him to me.

"I never should have doubted you…" I whispered and he pulled away to kiss me softly.  
"It's okay, Harriet. Everything is fine now." He assured me and I nodded, blinking away more tears. He wiped them away and then looked over my shoulder at Kathy and then back at me. His smile broadened into grin. "Come on." He said and he pulled me onto the stage with him, over to Kathy and her microphone.

Cosmo began to sing instead. "_The sun's in my eyes and I'm ready for love!_" Cosmo sang especially deeply and I laughed at him. He pushed the microphone over to me and I shook my head vigorously as he continued to sing, "_Let the stormy clouds chase_…"  
"_Everyone from the place._" I sang timidly and then the music stopped. Cosmo hugged me for my 'bravery'.

Don bolted onto the stage as Lina and Kathy rushed away, hoping for an escape from the embarrassment. "Ladies and gentlemen, stop that girl! That girl there, running up the aisle! Stop her!" He shouted, pointing at the retreating Kathy. Everyone stood and blocked her way, denying her exit. I clutched Cosmo's arm, praying that this would end well.

"That's the girl whose voice you heard and loved!" Don exclaimed, exposing Lina's lies and deceit, "She's the real star of the picture! Kathy Selden!" Kathy turned slowly and peered up at us with tears running freely down her cheeks. The audience erupted into applause. "Kathy…" I heard Don mutter, barely loud enough for me to hear. He stretched out his arms, as though inviting her back to him. "_You are my lucky star…_" Cosmo grabbed my hand and pulled me down off the stage and over to the orchestra booth. He pointed at a violin and he picked up a conductor's wand.

"_I saw you from afar…_" Kathy's face broke into a happy grin as she approached the stage, Don coming to meet her. "_Two lovely eyes… at me they were gleaming. Beaming…_" He walked down the stairs to meet his love. Kathy was so happy that her voice was higher than usual but nothing could wipe the smile off of her face. "_I was starstruck…_" Don offered his hands and she took them immediately as he led her onto the stage.

"_You're all my lucky charms…_" Slowly, Kathy hugged Don and he held her to him tightly as they sang, eyes closed. "_I'm lucky in your arms…_" I could feel more tears coming as I played the leading violin. Don released her but kept his hands on her shoulders.  
"_You've opened heaven's portal… Here on Earth for this poor mortal…_" _That is so sweet…_ And they both chimed together.  
"_You are my lucky star…_" And it ended with a dramatic **smash** of a cymbal.

"Kathy and Don are going to be so happy together…" I told Cosmo with a very positive tone. He smiled and nodded.  
"They most certainly are after all they've been through." He reasoned and I laid my head back on the seat in his car as we drove away from the theatre. "We'll be seeing them a little less than usual but as soon as they've got their own house, we're free to go visit, they said." I straightened again at that.

"They're moving in together? What's going to happen to the house we share right now?" As much as I was fond of it, it didn't have a very homey touch for me. I needed a smaller house like… Like that one I imagined when Kathy was talking to me that day… That was a nice house… "Well, we were gonna put it up for auction, despite how upset we all were before about leaving it." I frowned and looked at him for more answers.

"Actually, there was something I was going to ask you but I had to put it off for a while. As soon as we get home, I'll ask you." I tilted my head.  
"Can't you ask me now?" He looked at me with a devious smirk.  
"Not if I'm gonna do it properly." What? What was he talking about?  
"Do what properly?" He tapped his nose and I huffed, crossing my arms and we drove home in an amused and comfortable silence.

The car stopped and we both climbed out, quite literally, and approached the house. "So? What were you going to ask me?" I questioned as we came to the door. Again, Cosmo reached into his tuxedo jacket. "Oh, I never told you how dashing you look in your suits." I quickly added and I could see him blushing.  
"Well, thank you, darling. I never got to compliment you on how gorgeous you looked tonight. Or every night really." My cheeks went _very_ pink and I licked my lips nervously.

"Now, I was gonna ask you something…" Cosmo reminded me and I nodded. I put my hands behind my back and twisted a little to ignore the nervousness. "Harriet Ann Juno…" Oh God… He pulled out a little black box and he cracked a smile at just the sight of it. "Every time I said that I hadn't quite found the right ring yet, I wasn't lying for Xavier's sake. I wasn't lying at all." Oh my God, he was… "But I found it yesterday. It was expensive but… worth it in the long run, I reckon." He joked and he looked up at me hopefully. I think I had forgotten to breathe.

"So… Harriet Ann Juno…" He slowly got down on one knee, _oh my God oh my God_, and opened the box. A beautiful little ring was nestled in the cushion. It had a little blue jewel, a sapphire probably, and was made out of gold. Little diamonds were imprinted on the top, beside the magnificent gem, and small words were etched into it. '_Darling_' I felt so weak at the knees that I almost fell over. "… Will you marry me?" OH DEAR JESUS.

"I… I… I… I…" _Say something different from 'I'_, "Um…" _Not much better, Harriet._ Cosmo's face was beginning to fall as he realised that I couldn't speak.  
"Oh man… This was too soon…" He muttered to himself and in order to silence him, I flew down and kissed him, placing shaking hands on his cheeks. He tentatively responded and for a few minutes, we just kissed. Eventually, I pulled away and I could feel more tears spilling down my cheeks. He rubbed some of them away with his thumb. "You've cried so much tonight…" Cosmo observed and I smiled sheepishly.  
"It's because it's been a happy night." I explained, my voice cracking a little in the middle of my sentence. "In answer to your question, Cosmo…" He looked at me hopefully, gulping in anticipation.

"Did you really need to ask? It's a yes, of course!" Cosmo exploded with glee, laughter and happiness. He seemed torn between hugging me and placing the ring on my finger. I decided for him and held out my hand. He slowly pushed the ring on my third finger (excluding the thumb of course) and he smiled, sighing with relief. "Harriet… I haven't even said this before and I can't believe that I haven't…"  
"Said what, Cosmo?" I murmured. He'd proposed to me, what else did he need to say?  
"I love you. A lot. So much." My breath caught in my throat and I looked at him, completely _flabbergasted_. Cosmo slowly got to his feet, pulling me up with his hands. "I mean that if you ever left… I'd be a wreck. I wouldn't be able to function. I'd be a walking talking wet cloth. I love you so much that my heart just _aches_ when I don't see you. If you're with another man, I can't help but simmer with jealousy. When you kiss me, it feels like there's nothing else in the world but you and me. When we slept that night, I felt so _content_ with my life… I don't think I could love another woman like you, darling. I'm _completely_ incapable of _not_ being _completely_ in love with you." Oh my God… He made a speech… _Say something, damn it!_

"I… Oh my God, I love you too, Cosmo!" I confessed and he pulled me to him tightly, holding me as close as he could. "I love you so much… I can't bear not to be with you… I still feel awful about being angry at you earlier, at the theatre, but I don't think I could leave, even if I tried… I need you like I need air, Cosmo. I need my funny, seductive, dashing, incredible, flawless musician." I pulled back and stroked his hair softly, trying not to let my lip tremble. He placed his forehead on mine.  
"And I need my darling, beautiful, charming, talented, gorgeous assistant." He responded. "Or should I say… fiancé?" He added cheekily and I giggled through my happy sobs. No more lying; we were officially and truthfully a couple, an _engaged_ couple. We stayed outside like that for about an hour before we finally went inside. The rest of the night involved some kissing, some _fondling_ and then sleep. _That_ could be saved for the wedding night. Yes, _that_.

**FINAL CHAPTER! DUH DUH DUH DUUUUHHH! But it's not the end… Oh no, it's not. I've got an epilogue to write! An epilogue to write when it isn't 2:00 AM! So, I'll probably start it tomorrow. I'm so sorry about Immortality. I'm getting all of these emails about favouriting, reviews and you people putting it on Story Alert… I feel pretty awful that I'm trying to figure out what the next chapter will even contain -_- Hopefully, all will be forgiven. Cheers folks. Adios. **

**Luna **


End file.
